Sonic and the Time Masters
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: After meeting a mysterious Hedgehog Cyborg, Sonic goes to an unusual adventure of a lifetime. Mephiles and all of his old enemies bring back to life, desired for Amy's death for unknown reason. In order to save her, he must made deal with the Time Master
1. Unusual Meeting

_There's no such things as coincidence..._

Sonic and the Time Masters

Prologue:

* * *

It's the usual scheme of saving the world. Running at the speed of sound, chased by numberous robots, which were all quickly destroyed, Sonic the hedgehog speeded his way through the crazy Doctor's lair, solo style. There are some cases that his friends weren't with him this time, because they trusted his abilities in handled most of battles. Some mind suddenly ran through his thought…

_"Everything was the same... The same old story._

His thougts were interrupted by robots, which he had to dodge.

_Would it stay the same, forever?"_

He made clear entrance followed by explosions.

_But whatever happens…I'll keep running…_

He jumped with high elevation. Behind him few explosion couldn't able to catch him. His mind was concentrated on his landing. That is until an object flew beside him.

Sonic's lime eyes widen in surprised on beside him, and stunned what he saw.

Another hedgehog…

Purple colored or perhaps shaded more to violet diving beside him. He didn't know how to react until the land was near to him. The blue hedgehog placed his concentration once more to his landing into more to rough one, leaving small pile of dust on his shoes.

He began to search what he saw a few seconds ago. The violet hedgehog…didn't appear like he thought before. His half body…

…isn't normal, half of it covered in metal, artificial bodies…

A Cyborg…

Sonic's sight alarmed him and positioned him self into fighting pose. On his instinct, whenever any robot things appeared, it must've been his enemy. But the Cyborg, he didn't land fronting him. By his position, the half-machined hedgehog had no intention on start any battle him. Instead he looked his eyes to Sonic's and one of was artificial…

Sonic loosened his body, finally stood and gazed back. On above them Eggman's lair gave a final blow to a total explosion dazzled as if were fireworks. They both staring at each other, without taking any action…it's a strange way to encounter.

Sonic faintly muttered few words, "Metal…"

Suddenly the Cybrog fled.

"Wait!!"

He tried to follow but a loud voice called him.

"Sonic!!"

Sonic looked up to see a blue plane hovering above him, he easily recognize, "Tails…!!"

"Where have you been?"

"Same old story, me and Eggman has just having a blast party." He grinned, then he smile was faded when thought of the Cyborg he met earlier.

"Something wrong?

Sonic fixed a gazed to the horizon. Somewhere the Cyborg was there…

"Nah it's nothing…"

Tails shrugged it of until he turned but overhear Sonic's whispered.

"It couldn't be..."

* * *

Alas sorry for the lame and annoying short chapter of Prologue, I'll be added it soon. In case you're wondering what the Cyborg looks like here's a pic in my profile 


	2. Silent Guardians

Chapter 1:

The battle never ends, it never was. As Good always against evil it's a never ending cycle. The same thing happened in Station Square. It was supposed to be an ordinary day. But unknown to every citizen of Station Square even the world known savior Sonic the hedgehog failed to discover this secret battle.

On top of a random building, the evil force was aliens with monotone dark colors, oversized size and various monstrous figures. All of them snarled with mouth drools between gigantic teeth. They began to loose their wrath as one by one fell to the ground...

All by one small figure…a white hedgehog to be exact.

"How many times do I have to say." He spoke with his nose lifted high, "I am not going to leave my post no matter what!!"

None of them pay attention to his speech…or perhaps they would never understand. An alien caught off his guard from the white hedgehog's back. But suddenly back of when an electricity jolt coming out of nowhere.

Silver was tensed when he sight the fried alien, "This power…"

"Well you're still easily caught off guard, aren't you Silver?" The Hedgehog Cyborg was there…sitting causally on the edge of the tall building.

"Volt!! I am not!! I can handle them my self!!" The light gray colored hedgehog putted both of his hands in his hips.

"Suite yourself" Though so Volt landed on near him, and helped his partner out.

"Darn it!! Where have you been? I could've sworn it's long enough to burn my tail."

"…or burn by aliens."

"What took you so long? Weren't Eggman's computer wasn't suppose to be that difficult to hack?"

"Primitive anti spam, yes. But primitive hard drive downloading file? …yes that's also a problem."

"Okay I get it…you life is sooooo….full of great technology. But you did manage to safe some file didn't you?" He rolled his amber eyes as it laid down to Volt's mechanical body.

"Well yeah, that is until Sonic destroy all…"

Silver suddenly jolted his telekinesis power knocking all aliens to faint, as his amber eyes widened, "WHAT??"

"Sonic just destroyed the base, there's nothing I can do to it. I just try to follow orders."

"No, that's not what I'm feared. This is not good, did you make contact to him?"

"Of course not…"

The white hedgehog sighed in relief.

"But he spotted me…"

"WHAAAAAAT???"

"I tried to evacuate the mother ship. Than it turns out we ran together. We just staring each other… It's an awesome sight."

"YOU-ARE-NOT-SUPPOSE-TO-BE-SEEN!!!"

"Well at least I ran away…" The last alien however managed to flee away. Discovering the runaway enemy the two hedgehogs stop their action.

Silver then asked, "Did the subject escape?"

After knocked out one alien his partner, Volt answered, "He's alive if that's what you ask."

"Shouldn't we after?"

"Negative, our priority is to protect 'the girl'" the purple one then turned to his partner, "Anyone discover our actions?"

"None"

"Good…" within then he pulled his hand then morphed into gun then aimed it to the last remained unconscious alien.

Few miles from there, Shadow the hedgehog awoke…


	3. The Rising Dark

I don't own anything...except the story and Cyborg Volt...

* * *

Chapter 2:

Shadow was sweating hard, he violently shook his body and chill ran down to his spine. He wrapped himself to calm down his nerves like he was awoke from a nightmare.

Except this wasn't a nightmare…it was real.

"Calm down… calm down…" he whispered, barely unspoken as if it he was enchanting a spell.

Shadow then forced himself to rise, nearly collapsed.

"I can't stay here… I can't…"

_No…_

…_don't wait…_

…_go…run…_

"…I've got get out of here…"

He can't go back there… Blood oozing from the room. He winced at this sight. That had reminded him of his wound. Shadow desperately calm his nerves though his attempt didn't bring progress.

…_run…_

That's all he could've think of… Soon his memories triggered into one conclusion.

_Run!!_

Few seconds later, he dashed by with blind direction but somehow got away easily. A faint sound was herd from the room. But ever since Shadow fled, only silence answered it. After the absent reply, two figures entered the room as one of them called his name again.

It was Tails the owner of the workshop, with Sonic was on his back as they entered.

Sonic then called again, "Shadow, where have you been? I've been looking for…"

He paused at the edge of the room, horrified by the scene he saw. Blood scattering around the room, a corpse beside but it wasn't any creature you'll see in the earth. Tails was speechless as he observed the corpse again. It somehow recognizable…

…Black Arm's

"Shadow…?"

----------------

"Shadow's been attacked." Silver suddenly answered.

Those few words managed to catch the Hedgehog Cyborg's attention. His eye narrowed and one was red shine.. "And his status..?"

His partner shook his head, "Heart beat is normal, damage wasn't necessary but small wound on his arm but… he's unstable…"

"This situation had gone worse" Volt bit his lip, but that was the least of the problem…

"RAAAAGGGHHH!!!"

One anomalous screech alarmed them. As the two young heroes in instinct positioned themselves to a defend formation.

"There!!" Silver pointed to the sky it was the doom's eye, the last one which escaped.

The purple time traveler formed his hand into a ray gun. In the flash he shoot the alien. It missed though it managed to calm the Doom's Eye. The Doom's Eye didn't acted to be treacherous anymore…but slightly watched with his one eye to them.

"No mistaken… the light warriors!!" it growls.

"Well technically, I'm not the one whom you meant…"

"SILENCE!!! I'm the one who's been sent to kill the girl!"

"Well gee, that's too bad." Suddenly the half metal hedgehog's tone began to lighten as if he was mocking to the alien than a statement, "I'm afraid we can't let you do that." He then grinned coolly.

"You know each of our plans… How…?"

"I've got my own sources." He announced it proudly.

"I assumed we… The black Arms are well-known then?"

"Er…yeah, My Dad said you guys are frigid star fish freaks…"

"GRAAAAAAH!!!" the star fish gave a blow by it's rage but it was easily dodged by the guardians, as Silver protested to his partner's unnecessary action.

"Give up creature of light!!" He yelled again, "The girl will be ours!! And so will the dark one! The prophecies will be done!!"

"We won't." The Hedgehog Cyborg spoke again, "She's in our protection and there's nothing you could do about that!!"

"It's two against one." Silver continued, "Go back… You know what happened to all of your allies…"

The Doom's Eye floated backwards, "This isn't over."

After he disappeared, the white one sighed, "What do we do know?"

"Relax, as long as the girl's fine, everything's under control. Where is he...the dark one…Shadow?"

The cyan aura radiance was surrounding Silver. It the dimmed as he replied again, "He ran away, speed is slowing because he's having temporary shock."

"Where he's headed?"

"That's…the main problem…"

"Why…?"

"…He's headed to that girl."

* * *

Who is the girl? Try to guess in the next chapter... 

(Advanced critique for misspelling is strongly suggested)

* * *


	4. Of Damsel and Monsters

Sorry for the delay...I'm having difficulties on my current life. On with the story!

**Magnatron:** Thank you so much for your help and useful critiques and suggestions! I will forever in your debt.

**The All Real Numbers Symbol:** Congratulations! You've guessed it well...

* * *

_"Where he's headed?"_

_"That's…the main problem…"_

_"Why…?"_

_"…He's headed to that girl."_

------

The black hedgehog walked aimlessly. Due to his temporary damage on his left arm and shock, he could only walk. His mind racing thinking what happened earlier. It was Black Arm's Dooms Eye…no mistaken. Questions began racing to his thought. But didn't he destroy it before? How did they survive? Are there more?

But he stopped suddenly. A sudden theory came out from his head.

_They were looking for something…_

_…and they will not stop to achieve it._

_But what do they want?_

"Shadow…?"

The voice cut off his from his train of thoughts. His instinct replied for the first reaction. He narrowed his blood eyes, only softened when he saw the owner of the voice.

"Amy?"

"Shadow, what happened? What are you doing here? And… Oh no, what happen to your arm?"

"It's…nothing. I had no time to…"

_I can't get her involved in this…_

"Have no time? Don't be nuts!! You're hurt here let me take a look at that." The girl insisted as she began to take his arm.

"Amy, I had to go NOW!! You're getting in the way." His words may be harsh but time seemed rushed him more.

Suddenly the girl stopped, as a giant shadow fell over them. Shadow felt that something was wrong…

…very wrong…

Amy was looking up staring with a wide eyed, he then trailed on the direction she saw.

There he saw…a giant alien aiming at them. It's his turn to make his eyes widen. Time suddenly running slow, as the monster raised his arms slowly then lashed out to them. Shadow positioned himself to defend Amy…

…and all he could hear was Amy's scream…

BAAAAANG!!

Suddenly the giant monster was knocked out before he had a chance to get them. All of the sudden deviant events were answered when a blue ball came afterwards and attack the monster. It then revealed nothing than…

"Sonic!!!" Amy exclaimed, Shadow's loosened his pose.

"Hey guys! I'm so worried about you, what happened? Tails will be here by hours, how did the Black Arms…"

"No time to explain, faker. Get Amy and run away as far as you can…"

"Aw…but I'm just getting warm out."

"There's no time...!!"

His words were cut of when aliens began floating near them. Big, small, large, long, all kinds of dark aliens you could've imagine. One by one landed surrounding them. The hedgehogs back to each others in defend position. Between kicks and dodges, Shadow slowly cursed himself.

"Well, I guess the party just started."

"This isn't just a party!" Shadow snarled at Sonic who's on his right, "These are the Black Arms…you know how strong they are."

"Then could you explain how they returned?"

"Just how many of them?" Amy cut in

"You shouldn't be here, Amy… Something isn't right here."

Amy looked at Shadow with a serious annoyed expression that he hardly seen everyday. She ignored them, morphed her hammer even larger than usual, then hit (quite violently) one… But perhaps more, aliens

"I AM NO DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!!" She shouted enough to make the male hedgehogs gazed in awe.

Shadow mumbled between his surprised face, "I just worrie…"

"Hah! You think I'm not that strong? I only let myself caught by Eggman to get Sonic's attention." Half of her sentence painted into girlish giggle again as she winked to them.

"Uh…" now Shadow began more confused.

"Welcome to my world…" Sonic mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, this is no time to get flirty." Shadow's tone turned serious again.

Shadow's words finally have a point. More aliens surrounded them making the hedgehogs began to back each other again. Somehow Sonic's hand felt something wet, as he realized he accidentally touched Shadow's bleeding arm.

"Shadow…your arm…"

The dark hedgehog quickly wrap it with his other hand, as if he attempted to hide it, "It's nothing…"

"But it's bleeding."

"I already know, darn it!"

Suddenly the aliens stopped, they somehow make room as if some thing came in the middle.

_And it approaches…_

Sonic's lime eyes widened he reflected the largest alien. And on top of them a dark cloaked figure, with shadow tentacles. The hedgehog's cautioned, whoever the dark cloak figure must be the leader and the reason why the Black Arms came again. They found themselves trembling.

Even Shadow, the calmest of the three, almost loosing his mind back then. His crimson eyes widened in shock, somehow, out of nowhere came few words fall out from his lips.

_"Mephiles…"_

_--- _

"_Memphiles…"_

They couldn't see well the cloak figure's eyes, but his satisfy smirk painted across his shadowed figure. At least they know what the demon was feeling.

"Wh…What…" Sonic finally managed to whisper.

"His name is Memphiles."

"How did you recognize him?"

"I…I don't know… It's just came to my head."

"I'm surprised you actually know me, Shadow the hedgehog." His eyes turned to Sonic and Amy, "You probably won't remember me… But perhaps it'll come in time."

Shadow snarled, "What's the deal with the Black Arms?? You're the one who brought them back, didn't you?"

"Excellent Shadow… it's seemed you always good on guessing what I'm up to …" The shadowed creature began to add tease tone.

"You want something…" Shadow's tone suddenly getting lower, "…and your will not finish until you have it."

"Now how did you manage to know that? This should a threat for my plans. But very well then, let's all get back to business… And yes, I _do_ want something, " The dark cloaked figure suddenly floated to them.

But he didn't after Sonic…

Not even the ultimate life form interest him…

In slow motion Sonic and Shadow, turn back… To find the weakest of the three, little Amy Rose's innocent forest green eyes widened. She was too shock to stay away, as Memphiles morphed his cloak into a long sphere, ready to strike the rose colored hedgehog's chest.

"AAAAAAAAMMMYYY!!!!!" Sonic's screeched

CLANG!!

Memphiles had took his shape shifting spear to the ground realizing…by luck, he missed a meter from his target. His eyes still gazed on ruined floor by his spear. As is he didn't believe his mistake, but soon realized it that Amy was moved. The demon saw Sonic holding her protectively, while the girl fainted, obviously caused by the impact in his shape shifting sphere. Sonic pushed himself to take the female hedgehog, fell to the ground while holding her.

"Amy…Amy!! Open your eyes!! Wake up." Sonic shook her, frantically hoping for her awareness.

He shifted his eyes. Sonic was distracted as he took this opportunity to slash him. But soon it was blocked by Shadow suddenly.

"Not going to happen."

Memphiles snarled, his long cloak shifted into a large winged-like object, as he withdraws himself into the largest monster again. Shadow was still on his defending position, but suddenly his eyes grew slightly widen. Memphiles smirked, satisfy with Shadow's slight surprised expression. He finally knew what's wrong.

"No way…"

When realizing attempt to wake Amy isn't success Sonic pay attention to Shadow, "What's going on…?"

"He…he wanted Amy…" He trembled, something you won't see as the character of Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Wh…what…?"

Memphiles finally laughed. It was a strange tone, dark yet earsplitting over around as thunder was crashing. He laughed manically to mock the male hedgehogs.

"He… he came to this world. He brings back our old nemesis, including Black Arms. But his entire goal was to get Amy…" the more Shadow muttered, the more unbelievable it gets. His character began to fade, as his bodies trembled more that he need to hold his head to hang on.

"Why?? Why Amy? I don't get it. This doesn't make any sense!! Explain it to me, Shadow!" Sonic denied, still holding fainted Amy in his arm.

"I don't know it myself!!" He yelled in distress.

Memphiles laughed again, this time is more thunderous than before.

"Now I understand how Shadow knows my plans know. You're very lucky to get Black Arms blood. My wrath was thought their veins as you can easily read their minds as if books. But Sonic? You're pathetic for not noticing. Of all this years, you know her… Yet you don't know who she really is?"

Sonic's lime eyes widened, chills ran down to spine, "Sh…SHUT UP!! I don't' believe you!! What do you know about her? I knew her long enough than you!"

"Are you sure? Then why we want her? For someone to be famous hero, yet he didn't know how much worth your most precious friend, Miss Rose, was to us. I'll let you know for one thing. There will be the end of the world, if she's in our possession, and that's…my main goal…"

The demon didn't want to wait longer. The gigantic alien he ride raised and suddenly grip Shadow's arm, yet unfortunately to him it was his injured arm… enough to torture him.

"AARGH!!" Shadow shrieked; the pain was too unbearable.

Though he kneed, he attempted to pinned away from the grip.

"Sh…Shit...!! Get…get off of me!" he groaned, while his blood oozing more worst from the alien's gripped.

"Shadow!!!" Sonic screamed in worry.

Seeing Sonic's dilemma on this situation he halted, "Don't you dare try to safe me, faker!! Go run and take Amy out of here. This is between me and Black Arms!!!"

"But…" The blue hedgehog was trembled. If he helped Shadow, he had to left Amy unprotected. But even though Shadow tried to save himself, he knew he couldn't do it.

"This is the first time I saw the ultimate life form bleeding. Must be the aliens was too much of you, isn't it? Excuse me if I gave more power than before… Now, give me the girl…"

Shadow began to weak, but somehow manage to deny and muttered some curse, "Go to hell…"

"I _am_ from Hell…" The demon snarled, as the gigantic alien he rode gripped Shadow's arm tighter as the black hedgehog scream higher.

_On the other side of them. Two Guardians jumped building to building to come in the war scene immediately._

"_Hurry there's not time!!"_

"_I'm coming as fast as could!"_

_Their footsteps tapping frantically, Though Volt was more using roller blade, he can jumped from building to building easily._

Memphiles was getting more and more impatient, "I should've know this is hopeless, you wouldn't give up that easily… That means his life depends in you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Now hand over her."

"_Activate the shield, we will combine our power."_

"NO!!… But…I…" Sonic was speechless, he knew he was a rat in a trap now…

"_Target was locked"_

"_Affirmative…_

"You can't do anything know. You're surrounded, I have the ultimate life form's life hanging. Now, hand over the girl…"

"…_FIRE…!!"_

BOOM!!

An Explosion blasted large enough in the middle, it was big enough to disperse the aliens… Memphiles was shocked to find the large alien which he commended, electrified. He back again now noticed Shadow was no longer in their possession. As he observed once more…to his surprise, a force shield complete with electricity barrier surrounded them.

He couldn't touch the hedgehogs again. He realized someone…or two perhaps standing his way, by combining their powers they create this barrier.

"Well sorry for blowing off your party. But believe me, this hurts me more than it hurts you…" came the voice the one who made the electricity. It's the hedgehog Cyborg with a satisfy smirk crossed his face...

* * *

It's Silver and Volt to the rescue! (bricked) Anyhow... If any of you interest what Volt looks like, this time there a link of his pic on my profile 

and oh...critiques about grammar and misspelling will be warmly welcomed!


	5. Changing Plans

**The All Real Numbers Symbol: **This is my most embarast mistake ever!! I do have trouble with Mephiles's name...First I thought his name was Memphis...then his name was Memphiles graaaa!!! (stabs Mephiles, only stabbed back by his fans)

**Magnatron: **I love your critique...i love your crituque... perhaps I shall try draw you OR?

**sonikkuxames**Mephiles's reason remains mystery, I would tell why in the next chapter.

Thanks for** EmZy** for watching me made this chapter... I couldn't done this fast without ya...

**sgt soda**: I try to not make Volt that perfect. In this chapter he should be more vulnerable...

Who is Volt? His identity was ALMOST revealed in next chapter...

ps. sorry I have not time for correct this one. After my holiday i shall return!

----

"It's you…" Sonic was stunned, because he met the Cyborg Hedgehog once again.

The Cyborg was gain concentration on holding the barrier, but against all odds he turned and greeted to him.

"Hey! Sorry for the late help, Sonic."

Sonic found this unexpected reply was abnormal. He just met this Cyborg and he just came by and helped him? Perhaps this Cyborg knew the situation more than he does.

"You know me?"

"Well duh the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog." He chuckled lightly.

The azure hedgehog raised an eyebrow in between confusion and annoyed. That answer to him was more like an excuse. Even in this sudden trouble he managed on merry. That's strange… Why does he much likeness to his personality?

Shadow laid on his back after exhausted from tormented, with his head watching two unexpected guess on his way. He soon recognized one of two.

"Silver…?"

Sonic noticed his presence as well. He remembered that unusual hedgehog before during on of his adventure, but never thought would met him in this occasion. His alliance with the Cyborg was questionable too. The albino hedgehog looked at both of him and Shadow with anxious. Either it was worried expression painted on his face or just disturbance. He turned to the Hedgehog Cyborg, somehow waiting for his other orders.

"Go help him, and check on Amy. I'll hold this barrier." He answered without looking, his concentration still lay on the barrier.

Silver dragged Shadow carefully with to where Sonic is. Uncomfortable with this, Shadow immediately take off his offering.

"I can take care of myself…" he spoke as he scooted closer to Sonic. He soon whispered to Sonic to make sure the silent conversation was only between two of them, "You know that Cyborg?"

"We just met by Eggman's lair. I don't know about him much…"

Silver was amazed how fast Shadow's recovery, but then shrugged and kneed. He scooted beside Sonic as well, taking a closer look at the rose colored hedgehog quietly unconscious in Sonic's arm.

"Silver… What's going on? Where those Black Arms did came from? And who is that Cyborg?"

He rolled both of his amber eyes, "It's a long story, we don't have time for questions right now. How is she?"

"I don't know she can't open her eyes…"

Sonic was more curious on what his relation with the Cyborg. But Amy's conscious to him was more important. He knew somehow Silver could heal her. So he didn't pester on what's going on. Shadow on the other hand would do the same thing. But he himself also concern on Amy's health leaving him no choice but to quiet.

Silver placed his palm on Amy's forehead. It glow with cyan radiance, "She's fine. But the aura power from Mephiles made her immobile and gave a temporary coma."

The royal blue hedgehog slightly began to calm, while Shadow just as usual, gave a quiet observation on the albino hedgehog. The psychic hedgehog was nervous when he caught Shadow's scarlet eyes suspiciously stared at him. But he know it was Shadow's habit to suspense _almost_ everything.

He then relieved when Shadow turned his attention to the Cyborg Hedgehog.

Mephiles roared again, in cutting their conversation. The aliens backed surrounding them. But they can't get through the electric force field, though some of it attempt to the force field, ended up being fried or electrified. Volt was still holding the barrier, watching face to face with the demon.

"YOU!! Get out of my way!! That girl is mine!"

"You're so persuasive. Been there done that, I won't repeat it twice, I'm not gonna let it happen."

"So you're the one who's messing with my first troops whom I sent before."

"Nice to met those guys… Though I must say, it's pretty hard and their breathe stinks…"

"How dare you would spoke that to me!! Who in hell's name do you think you are??"

"Me…? Well I'm just some hero on a mission."

"Oh no, you're more than that I could tell…"

Those words however managed to make the Cyborg's silent for a while. After some minutes he gain control of his temporary tongue-tied he gained his own confidence again and spoke.

"Oh really? How can you tell?"

"You're not from this time aren't you? You're presence has no existence in here… You're from the Future?"

The barrier it self can be remaining even if the Cyborg Indigo colored Hedgehog let his arms didn't held it no longer. He outstretched both of his arms, which seemed to be both mechanical and organic.

"Ah Okay then, I guess there's not point of keeping this quiet…" He pointed a thumb on his own chest, "We are called the Time Masters, squads who came from the future. We traveled past, present, even future, in order to save gain peace and make history as it was. Cyborg Volt the Hedgehog at your service! The inspiration And Mephiles…you're under arrest for violating the harmony of Time!"

Back to the Silver with two speedy hedgehogs, he murmured in annoyance, "Oh god, he spill them all…"

The Cyborg continued, "And this little white hedgie is my most loyal and the only pupil who can surpass me… Silver the hedgehog!"

"Shut your mouth!!! You're out of your mind!!!" The albino hedgehog snapped, leaving Sonic and Shadow exchanges quizzical expression.

"Well then, you're here to correct the Time aren't you? But what if you fail? You spoke that you came from the future."

Mephiles began enjoy to torturing Volt mentally. Making person's loose their faith was one of his specialties as a demon. He doubted him, as he began to learn Volt's true personality. He knew that he's a very cheerful lad, full of hope, and his hope was never seemed to be tainted… and the demon believed that would soon be changed…

"What makes you think I would fail?"

"What makes you think you wouldn't? History was on the urge of change, did you feel that?"

Volt found his denial words caught on his throat. Mephiles found himself smiled again, he imagine himself and Volt on a cliff, as he kept the kid walked back and closer to the edge.

"I can read your main purpose despite I can't read your plans…"

Volt bit his lip, he's an accurate person, this one slipped from his prediction.

"You're Father…is missing…why would you think that happen?"

"I… Well he…" sweat dripped from his organic part of his head.

Mephils smiled, the barrier was weakened, "The past was changed. Future was written again…"

"VOLT!! Snap out of it!!" Silver shouted.

But Silver knew Volt always got tons of tricks behind his sleeves. Even though he backed near enough to touched by Silver, he saw a Chaos Emerald on his metallic arm which was on his back, unexpected from Mephiles. He touched the emerald quietly, while he offered his other hand to Shadow.

"Please, this maybe sounds strange but I need all of you to hold each other's hand… This is going to be a bumpy ride…"

The ebony hedgehog oddly understood what he means. He held blue doppelganger's hand slowly.

"Eh?"

"Keep it quiet" he hushed to Sonic, "Whatever you do… don't loose Amy…"

He nodded while began ducked down. Even he wouldn't know what happen, he could hear the Cyborg's denial again.

"Yeah you're right. I've been joining this mission because, my father's missing." He whispered barely looked up to the demon upon him.

"But…" he then smirked

"_That doesn't mean that I couldn't try…"_

"CHAOS…." Silver started…

Mephiles eyes widened under his cloak, he suddenly knew what happen next, "Don't let them get away!!"

But the Chaos Emerald began to shun as Shadow yelled the last word, "…CONTROL!!!!!"

Mephiles tried to reach them. He never expected this… Just when he almost caught his prey…almost succeeding. But that Hedgehog Cyborg can make plan within 10 seconds. The giant monster which he rode stretched his large arm. It almost them, but as light suddenly flashes from the hedgehogs it then only to caught light air…

…And they disappear…

Mephiles shocked, wide eyed, and refused to believe this… As a significant of his frustration he roared.

---

Miles from where Mephiles wrath, his roar was still can be heard. Even at top of one of the tallest building Volt could still hear his voice faintly on where he stand. The Hedgehog Cyborg was still on the edge of it, observed the ground below for any sign of trouble.

"Well the coast is finally clear…" He spoke lightly as he turned back, walking back.

His steps was stopped when he met Silver's anxious gaze. The albino hedgehog gave a significant look of protest and (as usual) slight disturbance…

Volt raised his mechanic eye brow. He knew that Silver often disagree with most of his actions. Among their personality, Silver's was more responsible one, he should be the one who make all of the decision. But apparently, Volt was the one who could make any strategy, even at the most devastating situation. No matter how stupid and risky that choice was, he always find a way to slipped out.

"What…?" Volt asked.

Silver rolled his amber eyes, he wished somehow his partner could stop behaving like he didn't notice anything. He feared one day it that bad habit blocked Volt's awareness. He took Cyborg's shoulder then leaned so his mouth near his mechanic ear.

"You know what I mean…" Silver whispered.

Volt then looked at behind his abnormal white quill, his gaze soon softened as concern, understanding what he meant. Sonic and Shadow still remain sit. Amy was still conscious on the blue hedgehog's arm. Out of the strange occasion, they both made a instant alliance. They sort of make a distance from the Time Masters, eyes looked to them suspiciously, demanding some answer.

"You shouldn't…" Silver started again.

"Yeah, I know. It's illegal to encounter them…"

"What about our next action?"

He turned to the albino hedgehog, with one of his eye, the artificial one scanned him.

"Are you nuts? That means we're like against them!!"

"Our priority is the girl…" he whispered again.

Silver found his protest caught on throat once again. He can't deny each time Volt spoke that…and he hated that fact. He slowly lowered his head, while his expression was unreadable and numb. He slowly backed, while Volt walked closer to Sonic and Shadow. He too followed Volt without any words spoken.

Sonic and Shadow notice the Hedgehog Cyborg was approaching. The black one, still has the habit to observe almost every concept of the Time Masters, he…suspect they both younger than himself and Sonic (despite his hibernation for 50 years). Volt then stopped about one meter from them.

Sonic then exchanges glances with Shadow, and soon they gave silent conversation by gesture, discussing what to do. Shadow himself was about to offered, to talk with the Cyborg himself. But Sonic then shook his head and lowered Amy carefully.

Volt was still patiently waited for him. As Sonic stood again, he gazed fixed on the Hedgehog Cyborg. Flash backs ran through his mind again, this is the same event when they met for the first time. Few seconds wasted, just for standing comfort each other.

Unexpectedly Volt snatched his right hand. Before Sonic knew it, he started shaking hands, in friendly manner…as if he was glad to meet him. Most of the time, unlike Knuckles, Sonic could tell whether he faked it or not. But as the Cyborg cheer was aided with his genuine smile...he doubted this is a trick.

…He was sort of having a child-like behavior…much as Sonic?

"Hi Sonic!! Pretty bad time to meet, eh?"

"Er…yeah…" Sonic was a bit dumbfounded. The Cyborg's right eye, was a nothing but a bitmap red lights, much like Metal Sonic his nemesis. It made chills down to his spine. He shook his head to gain more concentration as his facial turn into serious expression.

Sonic gained his confidence once again, his tone was relaxing again, "Thanks for the help kiddo, but why do you help us?"

Volt shrugged with smile still painted on his face, "What can I say? this is our job. If Miss Rose was in their possession it could cause catastrophe."

The blue hedgehog took a gaze behind him, only to observe on Amy, "I can't believe a small girl like her could have been desired by them…"

"You didn't know her much, do you?

_ ...Or you just try to act doesn't know and still try to keep her secret?"_

Sonic tense, his ear straight, eyes wide shot, and hands trembling. He looked at the Cyborg's eye in disbelief, "Wha…what do you mean…?"

"There are two factors why Mephiles wanted Amy… Either it's her ability, or your heart has been _too_ attracted to her."

"What the hell do you mean??" Sonic suddenly snapped, it's not unlike him to gone irritated, and cursed.

Before Volt knew it, he was lashed by him. Because of shock, he almost fell, only hanging by Sonic's hand grabbing his chest.

"What…what do you know about her? No body knows…I try to keep her safe, I try to keep her away from danger… I…I…can't be with her cause of that. But you…you just came out and telling me this. Tell me how you knew that!!"

Silver and Shadow was aware from this, but Volt gave a solemn look gesturing them to calm down.

"The Time Masters…" he began quietly, "…knows every aspect of their targets, their past and present time. I was the first Time Squad in history, knowing about Miss Rose's where about is came my Father…"

"You mean, your missing Father." Sonic stated.

Volt was silent again, somehow whenever anyone was mentioning his Father was his weakness. He closed in eyes, with his organic ear flattened with inner doubt. Soon suddenly he opened his eyes in guilt.

"Sorry…Sonic…"

Sonic eyes widened he didn't understand at first. But from a sudden yell was heard from his back. He turned to see Shadow was knocked down by Silver. Although it was just to make him fainted, Silver's main goal was to carry Amy.

"Shadow no!! Give back Amy!!"

Silver trembled in dilemma, he was afraid of him. But he refused to release her. He gripped her tighter, nervous to death.

"Volt…" He turn to the Hedgehog Cyborg in his grip, "Explain to me Volt. Who's side on you're on!!!"

Sonic brings Volt closer to his face. But he saw his organic eye…was green. But it wasn't a lime green like his own eyes.

….somehow his left organic eye is familiar…green forest…like…Amy's…?

_Suddenly he felt some strange flashes on his memory. He saw Volt when he was young, he was a total normal hedgehog. It was looked similar with himself when he was about his age, if he wasn't indigo colored. Running by the hills as he reached to two large gloved hands welcoming him. _

_He felt…he had carried this kid before, back when he was a child…_

_Flashes continues when Sonic saw Volt was below the Eggman's lair. His eyes were wide looking at the base, it was the biggest lair he'd ever seen. One sudden explosion blow it, but Volt was injured…_

_ Left half of body missing…bleeding… A victim…_

_He was in the hospital, chances of life is …one percent. An adult fox was on his side gripping his hand tightly. He woke up with metal body as replacement, still dazed on that incident, but his body was still simple design unlike his teenage form. He saw two gloved stroke his head to calm down…_

_...he feel he touched him. _

Sonic dazed…he was trembled. He released Volt left him in confusion. The blue hedgehog's body was trembled in fear.

What was that? A Déjà vu? No…he never met him…

Future vision?…but it was Volt's past…

How did Eggman's lair got that large…?

Why did he felt he met him before…?

…Carry him before?

…Stroking him…?

"Do…I…" he gulped, "…Do I know you?"

Volt's eye began wide as well. He was dumbfounded. But instead answering any of his answer he abruptly took his arm. Electricity naturally jolted from his mechanic arm as it electrified him.

Sonic shocked but he soon looses conscious despite he stubbornly still try to wake up. He fell to the floor as he looked to the Hedgehog Cyborg…

"Why…?" he pleaded, "Why…? We could've protect her together… I know you're not evil… But why…?"

Volt's eye still gazed on him, it was softened once again with guilt. "We can't involved any past subjects again."

"But I promised to her…"

"I hate to separate her from you. But one thing for sure… I'm not against you."

Sonic's eyes perplexed again. His vision was darker as his body couldn't conscious any longer. The last time he saw them, Volt's eyes still looking at him on regret. There was a strange time gate appeared out of nowhere as Silver began to carry Amy through inside it followed by Volt who was soon joining him.

"A…Amy…." Sonic raised his hand as he try to reach…

But it didn't…it fell on the floor…

---

So who is Volt? Anyone knows?

(But for those who's seen his picture on my profile probably knows already...)


	6. Devil's Meeting

**Gaaah sorry for the long delay!! I've been so busy that had no time to correct the word either... so sorry!**

* * *

Mephiles thought… it was supposed to go according to his plan. Failure is not an option he thought. But he failed, all thanks by some rodent with tin can metal as his half body.

No… he can't failed, he's Mephiles the dark. He's the one who ruled the darkness. All creatures of the universe should fear his wrath. Why that wrench little thing could outwitted him?

Damn him…

"They're gone…" But now he whispered; he hadn't moved from the spot. His abnormal eyes were glued to the last time the escape.

This is absurd…

"Gone…"

He whispered like those words are enchanted spells. Now his eyes shifted, and this time, his shape shifting hand clenching into fist, shacking.

The monster began to backed off. Even though they didn't have any intelligence, but their instinct warned them. They felt the black aurora surrounded Mephiles. Darkness began to bring chills on the environment. It's getting wider spreading tentacles uncontrollably.

"Gone, gone gone gone, GOOOONNEEEE!!" His roar slicing through the sky.

After backing of about few meters, the monsters doubled their steps. Unfortunately one Dooms eye hadn't got the chance to fled, and since it was the nearest to Mephiles, it sooned grabbed and be stabbed by the demon. Mephiles threw his rage to one of the minions.

Oh, how he wished that victim of his hands was that tin canned rodent…

No one can describe Mephile's cruelty. He lashed the Dooms Eye on his possession like a savage animal. A tall figure soon approach beside him. He didn't stopped the shape-shifting demon's violence. He knew well how Mephiles lust for vengeance…

"Enough…" he finally called.

Mephiles finally stopped his rage, though his ill-fated victimized minion was far less to be considered alive. His eyes glared at the tall figure, challenging him. Black Doom, the father of the Black did not fear him. Despite the fact that this time Mephiles was the one who had taken the lead.

"If you keep killing the minions then there's nothing left of them."

"SHUT IT!! I can kill whenever I wanted, reviving them is not a challenge." He then stepped closer to the Black Doom, then his tone changed back to whisper again, "You knew that if it wasn't for me. You wouldn't live again…"

Black Doom found himself silent again. He can't deny that fact.

"That wrench little… I was so close! So close!!" Mephiles backed the alien ruler, throwing his hand to the air.

The demon then stopped noticing another thick purple mist beside him, out of nowhere. It swirled and forms into shape. Mephiles shifted his eyes again.

And then another evil face came…

"Probably it's not the best to leave works from some creature out of planet." A giant like genie floating,

Mephiles spoke in distress, he wasn't calm enough to welcomed his presence, "Erazor… I'm not in the mood…"

Black Doom cut in denial, "Well, I don't think creatures who's not exist could do any better."

"I am REAL enough! I am Erazor Djinn… the darkness of your dreams and nightmares." The Djinn floated near enough to face the Alien.

"Explain to me how you actually only beaten by a lamp."

"Oh, do you think trying to convince a rat as his relative is making any difference?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog IS my descendant."

"Enough both of you!! If you try to make me get on my nerves and I would swear both of you shall end with no difference than that." Mephiles pointed to the victimized alien which lay beside him.

The Alien King and the Genie quickly silence.

"I had no time to listen to your nonsense. Try not to disturb when I try to make a new plan. I choose both of you. Black Doom had handle the Ultimate Life Form. While you Erazor, that so-called 'rodent' had beaten you. I know that girl was protected by those two. Then... another two came from the future. I know the white one. He was supposed to be easily manipulated. But that tin canned rodent... What? the Cyborg? He was out of my rage. This event was unpredictable"

Black Doom began to ask after their temporary silence, "Why are you so willing to get that girl?"

"I had my reason..." he whispered.

"So what would be our next achievement?"

"I need to settle down with that Cyborg first. We could not do anything right now. Unless I know his plan next."

"That is unlike you. If I am not mistaken, you have the ability to manipulate their minds."

"The girl I might...But it would be better if I possessed her instead. I can not detect The Ultimate Life Form. It was too risky, he might know Black Arms next actions. The white one, his power was made to manipulate people's mind too. I could take over whenever I want. But he's not the one who took the lead, the Cyborg one was, he was only a follower, so it is not necessary. The Cyborg however... he was far to lucky, his tin can body was the reason why I can't get through his mind. I underestimate him. Lucky bastard, among those male rodents, he was the weakest."

"But he is the smartest... A trickster... How ironic"

"You missed the blue one. Why do you not interest try too see what he has in his mind?"

Mephiles was surprised it was unlikely that Erazor would concern Sonic, the one who made that Djinn fatal. He usually shrugged on that idea. Sonic resembled of an infant or a fly that just need to be shove off. Even though he was powerful, Sonic mostly are dense at most of things.

Though so, perhaps it wouldn't hurt if he tried…

Mephiles concentrate again. He had the ability of remembering each heart's condition. Now he's visualizing Sonic's heart. He's imagining if that conceptual thing was in front of him. Let the reading begin…

Simple, yes…concerning…doubt…

Disturbance…unstable…He's

…Oh… A wall?

"Mephiles…"

Eyes wide shot. Mephiles blinked few times until he realized the reality now. Remembering that he's a dark creature, he was extremely aged. Therefore long term year experience, he is not the type who gets surprised easily. But Sonic…indeed he was amusing, he shouldn't underestimate his opponent that fast.

"What did you saw?" the voice called again, it was Erazor.

"I see… a wall." He answered with his voice trailed off, obviously his mind was lost somewhere.

"Well, we can't waste our time to one hedgehog. Let us focusing on our next action."

"As soon as I know where would they took the girl..."

"That maybe I could help." He answered with his voice trailed off.

Then a sound of floating machine came from beside them. An egg shaped human

"And who you might be?"

Instead letting Erazor waiting for his reply, Black Doom answered instead, "He's Doctor Ivo Robotnick. Grandson of Gerald, the one who create Shadow the Hedgehog..."

"Oh great now the family arrives."

"How amazing, all of the dark forces came along."

"We don't need any of your presence here… You're lucky to be still stepped alive because we had no mood on killing you." Mephiles stepped forward.

Eggman was a bit nervous but his ego on showing off manage to cover it.

"Why would you kill me? If I can help you with this…problem of that Cyborg?"

Mephiles snarled, "About him? What do you know?"

Eggman again stretched both of his long arms, like a professional performance, "He is… the ruler of the future…"

"The ruler?"

"His name is Volt. That is a small typical simple name for a complex being. He came from a humble future which were about to be ruined by you."

"How did you know this?"

"He came hacked my system. But he accidentally had left me some trail of his actions."

Mephiles narrowed his eyes, but Eggman was certain that he was interest, "Why would you interest in helping us?"

"I want that hedgehog…" he claimed simply.

"I will not rest my case until I had that hedgehog's head all to myself!!"

"Ah Mephiles… you might be evil but you surely wouldn't understand that he's too valuable to be massacre. Why else that he could escaped you?"

"I did not loose to that wrench!" He yelled, "The luck was on his side!"

"Well I want that hedgehog for my own. A source told me I could rule the future if I had him. This is the deal, if I had that Cyborg, I would tell you on where he goes."

Mephiles has a small long pause. His subordinates was more noiseless, only their eyes dance in awkward. Strangely within a sigh, Mephiles agreed.

"Oh we will be in touch. For now, where the Chaos Emerald was he would be there." Eggman finally flew.

Erazor and Black Doom finally walked closer to the demon, "Why would you agree?"

"He's the puppet here not me. He is useful after all."

"…And about our next preparation?"

"Send the troops to follow Sonic and Shadow… I know how much you crave for his to death, Erazor. As much as I hate this, please let him live."

"WHAT?"

But the Djinn's tough caught in throat when he watched Mephile's glare. In frustration he can only bow and leave from the place. The Black Doom who still stayed on his place, asked again.

"Why sudden change…?"

"There are some saying 'the quiet one is the most unexpected'"

"Which means?"

"Apparently Sonic the hedgehog was lying…"

"…_.he knows everything…"_

* * *

_Shadow was walking under the bright sunny afternoon. It was suppose to be a typical day…people passing by… Rouge would probably asking where he was, and probably ended with Sonic's challenging him._

_Normal people wouldn't care his presence. Perhaps some of them had feared him, but he won't pay any attention to it. Even that blonde girl passing by…_

_Wait? A girl?_

_Shadow slowly stopped. As if Time was getting measured, he turned his head too see the blonde girl stopped as well facing him about few feet away._

_The ebony hedgehog moved his tan lips, attempted to speak. He found his voice was missing. But somehow the girl understood finaly._

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

_Yes, he knew her… Normally his instinct should carry him on doing more than just asking. But somehow in this world… he found himself content._

…_as if it was normal._

_**I've been try to reach you. How are you?**_

_That is a strange way for answering._

"_**You're suppose to be dead."**_

_Did she?_

_**I am not… I just leave my body…**_

_He can't reply no more. This is just too strange._

_**Let us meet again!**_

_She spoke cheerfully, like an invitation of a party._

"_**Where are you?"**_

_**I…**_

…_**am…**_

…_**here…**_

…_**Shadow**_

"Shadow?"

It is strange when you realized that the world you've been was only a dream. That was what happen to Shadow. Once he realized he found Sonic's worried gaze. He know the last encounter was too good to be true…

"You're overslept. I don't know how much Silver powers affect you." There was a fox beside him.

"He was paralyzed, for sure."

After a long pause Shadow's memory rushed in. He finally remembered what happened.

"I'm fine…" he spoke finally.

Now there is Sonic, Tails on his side finally arrived (perhaps he already knew what happened). Strangely Omega was on their back. Of all people he wouldn't expect that robot was there…well Omega is not a people after all.

"Oh okay, I did came here as soon as I can. So I've heard about this demon, Mephiles with Black Doom came along."

"Enemies spreaded…detected…" Omega replied.

"Omega…" Shadow put himself on sitting position, "How did you get here with Tails?"

"I found him along my flight when he was looking for Rouge."

"Then… where is Rouge."

"And that…" Sonic finally cut in.

"…was the main problem"

* * *

"THAT'S IT THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!" Silver's rage is on.

But his rage was reasonable when your own partner is sitting eating Parfait. The Cyborg hedgehog however, took noticing him with a spoon hanging within his mouth.

"What you want a straw?" he offered a straw innocently.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!!"

"Oh…"

"Why… Why do you take this things so lightly? And against Sonic and Shadow? You're out of your mind! I'd never understood how your system works. It was far too risky… Why did you suddenly do this?"

"Sonic knows me…"

The albino hedgehog was silent. Volt does has a strange ways on concerning other's suggestion. He didn't face him, obviously he was distressed. The ice cream on his hands are called Parfait. Apparently the Cyborg has obsession with dessert, it was a drug for him. Right now the only sound that Silver heard was his spoon clicking to the portion.

"How…?" ears flattened, his tone suddenly change into sympathy.

The Cyborg took a bite with guilt crossed in his face.

"There is some theory. If you're a Time Traveler, you also bring the future fragments with you. If you encounter any elements from the past, and mix it with the fragments there would be so called "a glitch" in time."

"Oh…" he still cannot understand the theories of the Time. But his amber eyes understood every situation that they're on right now.

"Did he knows who you are?"

"Probably but that would be unlikely… He would be suspect though."

Silver sat beside him. Strangely enough, he took Volt's spoon and eat leisurely his Parfait. As if they share the drug.

"I know you're upset Volt… But our priority is the girl."

"Heh…right…" The Cyborg found himself smirked again. He remembered Amy was beside them, sleeping like a child on the floor.

But that was at least of their problems.

Amy suddenly tossed and turn. The male hedgehogs suddenly glances each other then rushed to her.

"You didn't drugged her anything did you?"

"No! She was like this ever since Mephiles try to reach her."

"Oh that's bad news"

Sweat dripped from Amy's forehead. Volt put his mechanic palm to it in hoping some revelead.

"This is not just an ordinary nightmare…"

"What do you mean??" Silver was panicking…

…And she screams…

* * *

**Sorry if it doesn't make any sense... I write this without thinking actually.**


	7. Nothing's Parfait

**This is another very long Chapter.. The theme "Nothing's Parfait" was the strangest of all. I use it without realized that "Parfait" was actually means "Perfect". Sorry for the crappy last chapter, it was more to hurry. I soon discovered that "Sonic and the Time Masters" happened to have the most complex and lots of plots. When I made the bas story of it, there's still long way to go.**

**There's stil about 4 or 5 chapter to go, and it soon to be the only story that wouldn't be happy ending...**

--

"_The more you know the shorter your life gets" _(Spike, Cowboy Beebop series)

--

_A glimpse of hell would be the best description on what her place was._

_Little Miss Rose was in the middle of an open burning field._

_Her forest eyes which usually we saw as full of hope and star gazing now was as dull as a lifeless doll's life._

_Despite her lifeless spirit, her brain was still commended her legs to move._

_Walk through the flames, it won't hurt you…a voice spoke_

_Walk…walk…walk…_

_Few corpse besides her, was it Tails?_

_No no don't think of that…_

…_walk…walk…walk…walk…_

_Now that corpse looked Knuckles, and his side…would it be Rouge? _

_No…NONONONONO_

…_skip…skip…_

_Few more familiar faces…_

_God, no… it's not Cream!! IT'S NOT!!_

_Run…run…_

_More screaming, don't listen to it cover your ears._

_RUN, RUN, RUN!!_

_She stops…_

_There's another life form beside her_

_On the desert of dead corpse…_

_That creature was more to a semi-monster like_

_But what it seemed doing was worst than a monster…_

"What's going on…?" Silver and Volt out of the oddities spoke on the same time while watching Amy wincing on her sleeps.

"Can't we do something?" Silver looked at his Cyborg partner. As much as he hates most of his idea, he concerned more to the girl.

"We can't…" he sighed, holding her palm for supporting, "This is what Mephiles wants."

"Wh…What do you mean?"

"We could only wait until it's over."

Silver could only silently only watching her palm being held by the Cyborg.

_It was more like a savage beast, it just got a prey as it took something inside it._

_It just pushed the prey like a ragdoll, now it was eating greedily on whatever thing he took from inside the prey._

_Amy couldn't bear to watch, a nauseous on her stomach cause by her disgust with it._

_The creature finally looked at her._

_With the blazing yellow eyes…_

_She stunned when she realized who it is…_

_Shadow?_

_Gazing back to the prey again_

_No…Sonic…you couldn't _

_Not you…This isn't true!!_

"NOOOOO!!"

That was hard enough to startled the Time Masters. It's not like every day you would watch over someone who would scream on her nightmare.

"This is getting worst." The albino hedgehog complained while still holding Amy on balance.

Volt just bit his lips. For rare occasion he would gladly take the blame and could sold his most precious items for exchanging Amy's consciousness. But all he could do was calming her while his mechanic palm holding her hand.

It was then he was about to examine more to her face in case there's some side effects. But instead, his wish was suddenly granted

…not on a wise way.

Amy Rose just blinked suddenly, out of nowhere she could only saw the same forest green eye that look like hers staring at her, along one with was red,

There are no flaming fields just some random place with an open blue sky…

No corpse… Just two hedgehog's was holding her…

wait…who are they…?

SLAM!!

Volt found himself suddenly slump with his face to the ground. After recovering on this sudden attack he raised his head to see Silver raised his hand on confusion. He saw Miss Rose out of nowhere a gigantic hammer on her hands, and she was trembling slightly. Obviously she was the one who gave the blow, while his albino partner was quick enough to avoid it.

"Who…who are you?" Her confusing made her to watch them both with quickly.

"Well Miss Rose." He dusted off himself while standing, "You probably already know Silver…"

"But not you…" she still raised it as a warning, "Who are you? Where's Sonic and Shadow? Where am I? Why are you taking me?"

"Here, let me take her hammer…" Silver offered.

"Permission is not granted." Volt grunted his hand snatched his parter's available hand, preventing any action he was about to took.

"But, I'll just take her hammer with my telekinesis. It won't hurt her!"

"Let me handle this…"Volt snarled, not by his partner's idea, but more to the pain on his head. While still ignored any Silver's suggestion, turning back to Amy "Miss Rose, all of your questions would be answered if you calm down…"

"No I won't calm down!! I want to go back to my friends!!" She still clutching at her hammer, not with fear trembling her body.

Volt's normal ear bent down, "I…cannot do that."

"Why?" She screamed neither it was a question or a denial.

Volt realized on her position, he forgot to tell her that this place was another top of a high building. She was close to the edge, but not realizing that because she was walking backwards.

"Miss…Rose…" his voice caught on his throat, unable to warn her.

Because that was least of his problems, a tentacle out of nowhere was reaching her feet, from the edge. The tentacle suddenly took her stomach, in instance Amy's whole body was pulled…

There was a slow motion, things went to fast that Amy forgot to scream. Her forest green eyes widened as she outstretched her arm. The Cyborg hedgehog didn't just stood silence. He quickly ran over the edge, shooting the monster's first. It quickly shown result as the monster's tentacles release Amy in the sky. Volt quickly took Amy's arm with his organic arm as they both fell. Amy found her voice finally, falling of few hundred feet of building is fair enough for her to fright.

However, mostly only during intense time that Volt came up within idea. There was a fertilization made of metal (which he relieved). His metallic arm sparked small amount of electricity, but it created quite enough large amount of magnetic field. In instanced, his arm was clamped to the metal fertilization. Their falling abruptly stopped with Amy hanging from his other arm.

He gave a sigh for relieved, he needed to calm down his nerve system for a second, same goes to Amy. Unfortunately the monster menace was stopped. He realized that Monster's size was far larger than he predicted. Sure, the monster was taken back from the blow he shot few seconds ago, but he'll soon recover. The monster taken shaped with Fish's mouth, it gladly showed off his rounded teeth as it try to take him and the girl like fish bait.

Volt realized it now.

Mephiles was sending lots of troops, it was scattered on the city just to find the girl.

There is fifty percent chance that they just took Amy alive, of course more percentage that they would kill her guardians. He looked down bewildered with the monster like Fish's mouth which was nearer, and some faint sound of screams of the people, car crashed, and fire, with more monsters scattering all over in down below.

"What's going on??" Amy's voice waking him.

"Hang on to my neck!!" He immediately yelled.

"Wha…" He didn't gave time for her to finished.

Just as the monster about to get them. He put Amy on his back, in instinct her arms clung to his neck. Piggy back riding Amy is not a wonderful thought which crossed to Volt. He was more concentrating on lighting small jets on his roller blades as he able to get back to the top again. He was succeeding in back on top of the building, greeted by confused Silver.

"What the…?"

"He's making a party search… RUN!!" He immediately taken Amy to the ground and handle her to Silver.

The Monster roared and to make it worse it called his friends. Both of the male hedgehogs took Amy's available arm and ran as fast as it could rival Sonic's speed. With no luck aside to them Volt was caught up by feet and collapsed. But he was immediately dodge back and defended himself.

"VOLT!!" Silver called in worry.

"Just take her and get away from here!!"

The albino hedgehog has a bit dilemma, but he then took Amy's available hand and ask her to continuing.

But she had no interest to fled…

Instead she ran back to the Cyborg ignoring Silver's denial, "AMY!!" When she get closed to the Cyborg hedgehog, she morphed her hammer as big as it was. Volt was surprised to see her sudden coming. She then jumped in high elevation, raising her gigantic hammer and slammed the Monster who caught him. Volt was stunned by her action, yet if her action is not strange enough, she faced him then offered her hand.

"They're aftering me, aren't they?"

The Cyborg nodded, took her arm and stood up.

"This is why you taken me away, isn't it?"

He nodded again. But deep inside he knew there's more reason than that.

"Please keep in mind that I may need protection. But I don't want to be underestimated. And if this mess ended…you will take me back…right?"

The Cyborg hedgehog then gave a soft grin, a sign of approval, "I promised…"

There was a sudden force field shielding them. The monster taken back, as the hedgehogs turned back to see the one who made that force field.

"Idiot!!' Silver yelled, but it was more to worry than insult.

"Well I think Miss Rose just wanted to join our team". Volt spoke with his grin crossed hi face again.

"But… but…!!' The albino gave a strange bewilderment expression.

"Remember…" The half indigo hedgehog gave a wink, "Protect the girl by our means. But that doesn't mean we wouldn't let her fight."

Silver gave a slight groan. It's not because he was injured but it was more to disagreement. Nevertheless, he then raised his head and smiled. The hedgehogs back up side by side, preparing for fight.

Oddly, the albino one introduced, "Miss Rose… I'd like you to meet my current Mentor, Volt the hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you, Ames!" Volt gave a salute.

To Amy's notice, Volt's grin was so much like Sonic. She smiled and positioned herself with her hammer.

Greeting the Monsters!!

"Boys… We've got some serious Monsters to be wiped out!!"

-

--

-

"_We all interrupted this program for urgent News!!"_

SLAM!!

One Monster is down.

"_Out of nowhere, lots of monsters just appeared and bring chaos to our city"_

BAM!!

More few monsters are beaten

"_It was confirmed that some of the Monsters may looked like the incidents we have with Black Doom. However the mayor suggested not panicking, it seemed Sonic the hedgehog was taking this case along with his frie……"_

BOOM!!

The reporter might regret for the news which was as cut off because the large monitor was broken by the monster which it was thrown in defeat.

The mist cleared showing two heroes aside.

"How come she didn't mention our names?"

"Oh shut it, Shadow. This is no time to talk about it…" Sonic's lime eyes rolled.

But Shadow knew better, the large amounts of the Monsters were keep appearing.

This fight could be never-ending…

"None of these stupid creatures had Rouge!!" he complained.

"I guess you're right. I'd better ask Tails… Gosh they keep coming." Sonic replied while dodging Mosnters.

"You think??"

"Sonic!!"

The azure hedgehog then caught a call from the sky. Tails was flying his famous airplane Tornado, along with Omega helped. Omega then rained bullets to shoot the flying aliens, resulting on more chance on victory.

Though the monsters seemed to be endless…

"The Monsters had very strong connection to the Chaos Emeralds!!"

"What?"

"Their main goal is not to chaotic the city. The Chaos Emeralds are their main goal. This "Volt" you spoken of, if he had the first Chaos Emeralds that means we have to search the second one. That means…"

"If we get the Chaos Emeralds the Monster would stop terrorizing the City…"

Shadow grinned in the middle of this situation. "I might know who held the second one…"

_-_

­­--

-

Rouge sighed…

This is something she wouldn't plan. But of course, her ambitions is blind her enough to see the consequences. If it's a jewel on her target, then there would be no stopping for her to get it.

It should be easy job. There's chaos emerald on a museum, her spy skills shouldn't be bother.

But… funny thing how suddenly one giant monster came.

Out of nowhere, that thing just killed the securities, she's the next target. The bat fled without thinking further. She realized it now; the monster was aftering the chaos emerald on her palms. On what is that monster and where it came from should be put aside. Her life is one what her head now. Like out of the lion's jaw into the crocodile's, she has nothing for defense, but somehow luck leaded her to some security room.

It was made of complex steel, and strong enough to be her barrier. However she was trapped indeed, outside was the monster…while inside there's nothing left for the room except some savings of the museum.

Ah, it's an ironic.

This is what her dream from her life…

Surrounded by jewels, which happened to be the museum's saving.

…and a chaos emerald on her hands…

But of course her life was about to last for few minutes.

She's wondering now, how are the others? Sonic would probably running around as usual.

Amy would still following her…the poor fool, she didn't know that Sonic has a feelings for her. The bat was about to tell her someday, but now that chance might be feeble.

Tails would be looking up with sky, unlike her he has more healthy and reasonable ambition.

Shadow was the one who close to her personality.

They both didn't have aiming, it's a very strange way to bond friendship. Unlikely, but she felt it's happening. Too bad he never had someone, and both know that she wasn't the one for that hedgehog. If only she had the chance to meet him again, she would say thank you for being my best friend. She never heard a thank you word from him, but sometimes small actions from him lead to more friendly side for her.

But Shadow the hedgehog would be fine without her, he didn't need her…

She only concerns on Omega, but he might wouldn't care if the bat who often never take the mission completely. Well, he's an independent robot, he would soon find another company, easily adaptable and took their commands if it's reasonable.

Now what would that Guardian up too? It must've been on those boring routinely jobs. As boring might be, but for some reason it was interesting if she watch him on every small detail of his life. When Knuckles took a slumber on a sunny afternoon, when his eyes watching carefully on the Master Emeralds, when he drinks fresh water from the fountains, when his laugh was something that was as rare as jewels…

Funny…why does on her last minutes of her life he would think that gullible echidna?

But time was short, she guessed nobody would save her.

…nobody need a pesky thief, life would be still going without Rouge the Bat…

…at least that what she thought.

A slight booming voice caught her ear's attention. This is not from the monster that chased her. The door was opened, and to her relieved, it wasn't the monster who opened it.

"I thought you were here…" A voice which was heard to her was too familiar.

Like him she never greeted anyone 'willingly'…

"So Shadow the hedgehog rescued me… again… Or is it just the Chaos Emeralds?"

The black hedgehog raised an eye brow. His crimson eyes observed the way Rouge raised her arm to surrender her emerald.

"You're an idiot…" He narrowed his eyes, in sarcasm

"What? Is it just because I get it first?"

"No, because you've tried to risk your life for that emeralds." He turned his back to her, "The situation is not safe. Those monsters are aftering the emeralds, and they will willingly kill anyone who gets in their way, I'll explain why later. You have to stick with us if you want to be saved. And just because the emeralds are important to us, it doesn't mean yours isn't considered…"

The bat blinked, it's not like everyday Shadow would tell you straight that he cared. Well he it's not really straight… But at least he cared.

"Yeah of course! We've been looking all over the city for you." Sonic chirped in and his grin crossed his face as usual.

"Rouge's status… health still comprehensive… Saved…" Omega's robotic voiced beeping.

Perhaps we don't exactly know how robots feels but he seemed to be content after he find out that Rouge is fine.

"Hate to admitted, but for the first time I'm glad you had the emeralds. Otherwise we probably can't detect your presence." Tails was the last one who spoke ended with smiled.

Those words may not be the directly word that says you're important.

But with the way they confessed it… Rouge think it was enough.

By the time she joined them… She smiled.

Nothing's perfect…

-

--

-

"Volt…" Silver started.

Munch! Munch! Munch! Munch!

"Slow down…" He continued feebly.

Munch! Munch! Munch! Munch!

"Please chew your food." He touched his own temples to calmed down.

Last minutes, Amy Rose and her guardians just defeated few of monsters that were sent by Mephiles.

And how do they celebrate it?

She just noticed that they took a fancy restaurant…

Munch! Munch! Munch! Munch!

The Cyborg hedgehog did have strange habits…and extreme appetite. She did ask why he picked this restaurant. The half indigo hedgehog gave her two reasons, the first one he need good food. She noticed that Volt was quite rich enough to buy any of their foods, only God knows how he got those…

The third reason? He said this restaurant known to sell good parfaits…

Munch! Munch! Munch! Munch!

"Why can't you maintain yourself?" Silver's mumbled again

Volt suddenly stopped his fast chewing. With force he raised a fork as is it was a weapon, "Dad says: if you're stressed...then eat!"

"You're stressed?"

"…being chased endlessly by monsters? Of course I am!!"

It seemed that the hedgehog who was really stressed was Silver. The albino hedgehog was never understood whenever his partner tried to rant something. For a happy go lucky type hedgehog, it seemed impossible that Volt was stressed.

The way he manage his stress is the proof that he was never being serious, eating his food vaguely greedily.

"Interesting…I had someone who had the same philosophy like yours."

And somehow the male hedgehogs were silent…

Both of them looked at Amy Rose with apprehension. For some reason they both knew whom the rose hedgehog meant.

"Uh… That was us… Boys? Hehehe… We couldn't help it when it comes to food."

"Oh yeah" Amy giggled, after that the boys sighed in relieved,

"Let's not forget deserts." The Cyborg hedgehog winked with his artificial eye.

"Parfaits…?" Amy assumed.

"Well… actually that was Silver's favorite…" He laughed, while nudging his albino partner.

Silver mumbled, "Ugh…there's no way that I…!!"

He stopped when Volt sled a parfait on a table near to him. After some silence he suddenly took it without hesitation and almost as greedily…gobbled the parfait.

"You're (gobble) evil (gobble) you know that?"

His partner smirked, "Heh, I know you as one of the greatest warriors of all time. But I don't know what will happen if one of your enemies knows if you could be bribed with parfaits."

Silver annoyed as Volt notice he grunted with some ice cream still left from his mouth.

"Poor you… You still don't know how to eat properly when it comes to Parfait… here let me wipe it off from you…"

"I can wipe it myself!!" He yelled as if it was some kind of defense.

"What is your favorite desert then?" Amy asked her voice was colored with small laughter.

"Actually I'm more into Apple Strudel… My mom made the best." He gave a thumb up.

"You had a mother…?" Amy's smile grew.

"Er…yeah?"

"What does she looked like?"

And then there's silent again…

Now both of her guardians were looking at Amy as if she was an alien.

"Is something wrong…?"

"N…no!! It's just we rarely talked about my family that's all…" Volt gave a nervous laugh.

Then he felt Silver's aura of anger warned him, the tension grew…

"…and it's kinda prohibited." The albino hedgehog spoke with his voice started to snarled, his amber eyes still glared at Volt.

"Oh sorry, I was just curious about how would your parents looked like since you're a Cyborg."

Volt gave a light laugh, "None of them are Robots that's for sure…" Silver's aura tensed again to him, "…er… She's a great Mother… That's all I could say."

Silver's aura suddenly calmed down.

Volt gave a sigh of relieved.

The Rose hedgehog gave a small smile, "I guess I could imagine that. I still wondered what she looked like…"

"Well, whatever the reason is. I'm glad so this restaurant survived the attack from Mephiles' minions."

"It seemed they retreated. Because of what they after is no longer in this city…"

"What do they after?"

"The Chaos Emerald…"

"Where is it now?"

"If you ask the first then it was with us now…" he extended his arms showed a Chaos Emerald, "The second one might be with Sonic's…"

"Ah… Then where's the third one?"

"They were…"

…In Floating Island.

-

--

-

Knuckles the Echidna took a long glance to the sky above the shrine. There was a storm in far away, but h could see some lightening lustrously between the dark clouds. He suddenly noticed the Master Emeralds was glowing brightly unstable.

He stepped closer to the Emerald and stroked its surface.

"Yes… I know..." he whispered as if the giant enchanted stone had its soul, "Something is coming…

"_Something erroneous is coming…"_

-

--

-

"Floating Island… Mission: Find the next Chaos Emeralds."

Omega's being voice broke the silence between the group.

So there's Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge and Omega was walking along…that's a strange combination (AN: and Shadow would complain to me again why Sonic was the first).

None of the Mobians knew how they actually decided to go along. And they had no idea why they suddenly trust each other. It's not like they would get along right? But none of them seemed to be complaining. They didn't get friendly towards each other either…

…Just some darn silence…

"And why do we have to go to the island again?" Sonic then asked

Finally…someone talked after the strange silence.

"It's because the radar got the Chaos Emerald on the Floating Island."

The ebony hedgehog snorted, "This is probably the strangest fact I've heard…? As far the hunt for the emeralds…none of them are actually near the Master Emeralds."

"Knuckles got two of them for your information."

Shadow did saw Rouge's ear perked up. It was more to Tail's first word than the second.

"What? After all we've been through and you didn't tell us that Knuckles has two? Shadow and I could make a Time Gate if we had at least two of them to find Amy!"

"I would prefer on anything to find Amy first, Sonic… But Knuckles…he informed about he found those emeralds, and he said they were unstable, something was not right. He hid the Emeralds on one place, avoiding any contact with those."

The blue hedgehog goes silent.

"What happened with it? Shadow asked.

"I don't know… The Chaos Emeralds acting strange lately, he said."

"Enemies detected…"

"What?"

SLAM!!

Another Monster appeared...great…

This time it was a Giant Cyclopes made of Rock…this one must've have a good defence…

Without warning the group was separated from a giant arm which slapped them as if they were flies. Sonic and Shadow was dispersed in separated ways…but they both had hard time to dodging the sudden Monster attack. Omega immediately throws fires at it. Rouge goes tended Tails who temporarily fainted.

"Hey get someone your own size!!" She yelled.

The Rock monster suddenly grabbed her, she suddenly noticed he brought spear on his hands.

And then it happened again…

…

Her life flashes…

Sonic and Shadow screamed her name in worry…

Omega tried to get the Monster's attention…

…while her head flashes Knuckles the Echidna's face again…

…again?

The last thing she saw blood splashes…

--

**Yes...another stupid cliffhanger, I suppose to have no right to kill any of the original characters but meh...**

Next chapter:

"Why... Why did she affraid of me?" Sonic stood in silence.

Shadow can't spoke any word he felt he didn't know he answer... He also felt he ahd no right to answer it. He just stay stood in silence, watching Sonic with pity and hints of worry which he rarely shown.

"TELL ME WHY!!"


	8. Paranoia

"_**But is that all there is to know about Sonic The Hedgehog? From the outside, it seems like a case of the stereotypical egotistical hero, and that's what most everyone knows of him. It's only natural, considering that for all of the time he spends thinking in solitude, he almost never speaks his mind, leaving everyone around him in the dark... There really is a lot more going on in Sonic's head than anyone understands…" Basic Sonic Information – The Mie**_

**-**

They say that the biggest mystery to us was death itself. Sure you might believe there's a lake monster living on the sea, or there's alien living outside the world, but death was the biggest mystery for the humans. On five seconds life left, somehow Rouge manage to think about life. She thought fate wasn't being unfair, she almost lost few hours ago and she's about to lose it now?

And if fate wasn't teasing enough, she saw Knuckles the Echidna was holding her firmly.

She might complain to God on how He set up the heaven for her…

…wait Knuckles? In heaven?

The monster's roar had woken her once again.

Rouge just realized now… She didn't die yet. She's alive, conscious, well and healthy.

…on Knuckle's arms…

"Are you all right?" his question finally snapped her mind.

The bat looked at him bewilderment. It's not because why it was him who saved her.

It was the blood which she saw. It wasn't hers…

It was his. He took the blow, which now blood trickled freely from his head.

"M…me? What about you??"

"What…This?"

Rouge snorted, sometimes she forgot how strong Knuckles was. He didn't even shake to see his blood, which he wiped it off for a while. He didn't take his injury seriously, as if it were more like messy paint need to be cleaned than real blood.

"Watch out!!" Sonic yelled. He still tried to fight the monster on the head with Shadow.

WHACK!!

Suddenly the monster slammed the echidna to the side leaving Rouge cried in worry.

"Knuckles!!"

But the echidna recovered soon. He quickly flipped and positioned himself to fight.

"Get your ass out of my island!!"

As quick as it should Knuckles dodged the Monster's hand, with his might he raised the Monster from the ground thus tossed him few meters away. Sonic and Shadow landed, they were about to offered him in assistance. But the echidna just charged in leaving them to dust.

He jumped, and with the help of gravitation he soon gave blow to the Monster's head. The impact was so great that even the grounds were shaking below them.

Finally Knuckles landed on the ground, while taking his breath steadily. His violet eyes scanned his enemy, which unconscious. The Giant monster lay still as if it's material really was nothing but stones. Some purple mist finally left from it, and suddenly it turned into ashes.

The crimson echidna won the fight. His breath soon had gone steady, noticing that Rouge was beside him still kneeling in awe.

"Heh, this monster is dangerous…"

The bat was still looking at him strangely. Knuckles soon walked to her while wiping his blood from his forehead.

"You are lucky having a guy watching you from behind…"

"Lucky…? You've been following me all this time?"

"Yeah, I've been following you and other since all of you landed here. I hadn't get time to call all of you since the Monster attacked suddenly. Lately these strange monsters had been invading my islands. But I'm ready if it happened."

There are some silence while it's only Knuckle's gloves sound wiping his forehead against his fur.

SLAM!!

Suddenly she slapped his head.

"OUCH!! What the heck did you do that for?"

He was a bit stunned when Rouge was shaken, "You idiot!! That's not how you treating your wound."

"I'm fine, I've been lot worse than this. Sheeeezh… Is this how you thank your savior?"

She didn't give any answer, but he saw her already lending some wet tissue…

"Use this… It has some alcohol in it. It could help it cleanse your wound, at least."

The crimson echidna didn't reply. He quietly took the wet tissue and obeyed her. He still watched her, but Rouge didn't dare to look at him.

"You know…normal guy would die if they got that injury." She whispered, still looked away.

"Well, as you can see I'm not a normal guy…" Knuckles released a light chuckle while deep down he somehow knew that Rouge was worried, "That's why I'd rather take the blow."

She snorted, "Why do you care? We didn't even know each other."

"Maybe I don't. But since I've seen you sometimes flying near the Island zone…"

Rouge winced.

"I'm beginning to wonder if the Master Emerald was your main goal?"

This is embarrassing, please don't let know…please don't let him know…please…

"Knuckles!!"

She should gave Sonic a thank kiss for distracting him.

Rouge immediately ran to examine Tails injury. He just woke up and carried by Sonic. But somehow Knuckles gave a strange glance to him.

"Wha…what's wrong?"

Knuckles immediately shook his head, "It's nothing. I've been stressed ever since those monsters came to my island."

"Heh... We've got a long story about it."

"Same to mine… Do you know what are they?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Please tell me our main problems."

"I guess this is all my fault…"

Knuckles blinked. He knew Sonic long enough to know much about his basic personality. He did notice the hedgehog often stood everyone's problem, and become a very reliable friend. But blaming himself is not part of his as he knew.

"I'm not sure that I understand what you said."

"Few bad things came. It all started by Mephiles came out of nowhere."

"Mephiles?"

"…and the Black Arms. Actually, I believe this was more like my fault." Shadow suddenly ended his sentence.

Funny Knuckles noticed that Sonic and Shadow never agree on much of things. But seeing them compete on which one's fault was even weirder.

"I noticed the monster that just attacked us few minutes before. That was Erazor's magic. This was entirely my fault."

"Who?"

"Erazor Djinn… I fought with him not long time ago." Sonic's lime eyes still locked to the ground.

Everybody was silent, they're obviously didn't understand what the cobalt hedgehog meant. Basically all of Sonic himself and his friends are all group of teenagers, who still young and was longing for adventures. But this event slightly was different from all of it. Stranger yet, stronger opponents came out of nowhere and somewhat began to change each of their lives…especially Sonic's.

Even thought in Floating Island's jungle was crowded with small inhabitants like birds or insects, somehow the birds stopped chirping and there's no rustling leaves sound left. It's like another strange silence. But somehow one small voice broke the stillness.

"Mephile…Black Doom…Erazor…"

All of the group checked to see that it was Knuckles who spoke those words. He was in a deep thought, and spoke those names repetitively.

"Something wrong Knuckles?" Sonic's voice called him.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

The crimson echidna gave a long pause head shook his head, "Never mind what I've said… We've better go to safer place. I think Tails needed to be treating, there's a fountain nearby."

-

--

-

"Omega… I know we didn't know each other much…"

The robot gave a beeping sound as response.

"No… It's just we've been getting along these days…" It is true, even though he was once his enemy. Tails fascination to machines included robots. Omega happened to be an interesting mystery to him. Most of the time Robots never disobeying their masters commend. And usually their owner is their once in a lifetime masters.

But Omega was indeed different.

He may was as stiffed as other robots. But Rouge spoke he was once join because he had revenge in Eggman. It's unlikely Robots would be vengeful. and the fact that Omega had his own will is interesting…

Young Prower was very familiar of Artificial Intelligence but as far as he concerned, none of them as perfect as Omega, He has heard about the fact that only Robotnicks family had developed this technology. Sadly their families never considered this technology again. Perhaps their fear of the dominance from the robots had consumed then, so they labeled it as "flaw" projects.

It's very reasonable when it comes to Metal Sonic. But he thought… if it's Robotnick's chronicles, there should be a lot of project besides Omega and Metal Sonic.

The question is…If there are big possibilities of others to be invented then where are they?

Unfortunately that wasn't the only question that disturbed the young fox, "And I know what it feels to be in the middle of their fights…"

"Who taught you how to tend a patient anyway!!"

"I'm not the one with the gun!!"

"Knuckles, how many times do I have to tell you to STAY STILL!!"

"OUCH!! How am I suppose to be still if you're not gentle enough?"

"Gentle…GENTLE?? I'LL SHOW YOU GENTLE!!"

Tails know Sonic and Shadow had issues ever since they met. But not even if they're trying to cope each other they still had arguments over simple things. And then…there's Knuckles and Rouge… Tails is still refused to believe that they actually had feelings for each other. He should've known that none of what Sonic told is true…

Tails was sitting on Omega's head, it was strange gesture with reasonable act. Since he was injured (within the fabric of his head), he had to stay silent on omega's head. Not only because Omega was being his temporary body guard, but since the advantage of using the robot's height. Floating island's jungle is crowded with trees. He was really being helpful robot at that time.

"So…" Knuckles finally started, "This was all started from some menace named Mephiles."

"Yes, Shadow knows him. Mephiles seemed know very well about him. So do you know this so-called-demon, Shadow?"

"No…" the ebony hedgehog growled, "I just know his name."

"Mephiles is not a common name. How the heck did you guess it?" Rouge asked.

"Well, I might meet him somewhere… I don't remember much actually."

"Maybe his affair with the Black Arms was the reason."

"Then what happened?"

"…Some help came…" Sonic narrowed his lime eyes.

"Well that was supposed to be a good thing right?" Tails spoke.

His lime eyes shifted, it was obvious that Sonic didn't agree about it.

Shadow noticed his behavior then he continued, "They call themselves Time Masters. Both of them are hedgehogs. One of them, you might be remembered… It's Silver the hedgehog while the other was…"

"…a Cyborg." Sonic ended.

Everybody's eyes widened slightly.

"What's a cyborg?"

"A cyborg is a cybernetic organism it means an organism that has both artificial and natural systems. To make is simple, this hedgehog has some body parts that are robots."

"Half hedgehog and half robot? What in the world has got into?"

"But Cyborgs are supposes to be fictional. Even though I believe in your story, Sonic and Shadow… It's almost impossible to create a visibly mechanic part to works very fast. And this hedgehog was quiet well in combat, but his mechanic parts were shock resistance and able to provide him functional parts in very short time."

"He came from the future. That's what I know. His name is Volt."

"That…explains."

"Does Eggman has it in again?" Knuckles asked the question.

"No, we haven't seen him."

"This is weird, he didn't seem to see his connection with this war. I mean he usually fancied all of his weapons showing off that those were his creation…complete with parades of robots that looked like him." Rouge answered.

"Don't forget stickers of his face everywhere…" Knuckles added sarcastically.

"So let us consider that doctor didn't involve in here. But I'm surprised that there's no any of his moves, lately. There's an advance Cyborg Hedgehog and he didn't seem to interest in this case?"

"Whoa…whoa!!" Sonic exclaimed, he was denying Shadow's last statement, "You're telling me this is not Eggman's fault?"

"Why would Dc. Robotnick gave a personality for his weapon? He looked flawless, and pointless."

"That kid…" Sonic's voice lowered, "…looked like Metal Sonic."

"The last robot we took off together? I've memorized his design and he looked nothing like him. His eyes may still look like him, but it's not Metal Sonic."

But perhaps all of them noticed. Sonic was tensed, they can feel that he was

"It could be another design of him!"

"No, Dc. Robotnick's serial number started with E. From his mechanic arm he was T."

"So? What does mark has something to do with it?"

"Why the heck would he sent Silver to accompany him?"

"I don't know! Maybe he bribed that hedgehog so he turned against us!"

"None of this makes any sense faker. He healed me. Silver wasn't evil, or forced into."

"You're saying that it should okay to leave her with strangers? You don't care about her! You don't care about any of us!"

There again another darn silence clouded them.

Even Rouge and Knuckles ceased their fights and looking each of the hedgehogs with anxious. As they saw what happened to Shadow.

He breathed heavily. His teeth gritted uncomfortably. He stood up wobbly.

Obviously he tried to calm his nerves down.

"Then….why? Why did I choose back to save the world instead helping the Black Arms? Why did I block Mephile's blow against you? Why did I was worried to Rouge? You thought I didn't care?? THE WHY DID I SPEND HOURS FOLLOWING YOU??"

Silence again. The birds didn't chirp. Leaves didn't rustling. Insects didn't croak.

"H…hey…Come on..." Tails spoke feebly.

"Yeah, Shadow, you've taking this too seriously. There's no point talking about this."

"…and Sonic you're being awfully rude." Rouge huffed.

His yelling didn't affect Sonic. He still stood against him with lime eyes flickered slightly daring him. Guilt wasn't expressed on his face either.

Shadow however was calming down. It was very unusual for him to give up, especially when it's Sonic as his competitor. But he then gave up slightly holding his head to cool down.

"Sonic…you…me… We need to talk, outside."

He gestured to walk away from that area, and his blue doppelganger followed him.

--

"Dang, I know those two never like each other but this is just too scary."

Rouge sighed, "The fact that Shadow was the one who's managing his emotions while Sonic's the one who's loosing it is a lot scarier."

"Heh… I guess since fighting was sort of their language, it's hard to see both of them calm. It's sort of they're really had a serious argument this time."

"Now Knuckles, just because 'Daddy and Mommy' had an argument it doesn't mean they don't love you…"

Knuckles smirked, he never thought Rouge would put a joke in this situation and he actually like that.

"Sonic did seem to be changed."

"Maybe this time it involved Amy. I've seen him being to trustful on anyone, but if it's Amy, he refused to let her in anyone."

"Selfish bum…" Rouge snorted, "What's the point he's avoiding her?"

"It's still a mystery…"

"Argh…This is too much! First three demons came at once to get us, and then some new guys just busting out and save the day!"

"We may tolerate to Silver… I mean we know him, so it's not a surprise if he's helping us much."

"But who's the Cyborg?"

"This is hard… Maybe we could tell it by his serial number!"

"Actually, that…was my serial number…"

Everybody looked at Omega's head realizing it was actually Tail's who spoke that. The fox blinked his blue eyes, he himself was surprised on what he said.

"What…?"

"Scientist usually mark their creation with the first alphabetical letter of their name. E for Eggman…T for Tails…probably me…"

"It could be another scientist. I saw his serial number is 52E."

"Does it mean anything that 52 was actually my favorite number?"

That was strange…yet, maybe it was unimportant.

"E for an end from numbers are usually SI prefix. For example K is for Kilo aka Thousands. But E was for exa means…Trillion. This Cyborg must've been having lots upgrade."

"Well still… T could mean anything Tails, your real name was Miles. While could be thousands of scientist named with T as the first letter"

"Yeah…maybe you're right…"

--

Sonic lime eyes were being watchful these days. He usually used it whenever seeing Eggman's robot.

But these days are different. Ever since his eyes met Mephile's eyes.

His eyes suddenly very sensible to most of things.

He didn't know why it happened, as if the demons triggered his natural sense.

If he could see trees… He might been able to see the details of it, the way the woods, small insect invading it, even he noticed that each of the leaves had different patterns. He can see Volt's detailed design. He can see Silver's chest breath anxiously. He remembered each of the alien's body, and how each of them different. He watched Rouge's slight pink cheek whenever she talked to Knuckles. He watched Tail's apprehensive eyes worried about him.

SLAM!!

This time he saw the tree was smacked by Shadow's hands. To make sure he's not ragging out he slammed his anger to the tree nearby. He saw Shadow's rough gloves but his hands didn't seem to be bruised.

Yet he remembered his special bracelet which was once missing…

"What are you afraid of…?"

Shadow stood up finally. Now Sonic's lime eyes confronted Shadow's crimson eyes.

Sonic hear Shadow's voice called him. It was more like a mumble even the sound of his smacking the tree was more dominant, he still could hear it.

Yes, his hearing even become more sensible to…

This is something that was different. He should've talked to Shadow about these new abilities. But somehow he felt it was unimportant. Who knows? If Shadow wouldn't help him his newfound instinct may helped him to find Amy.

"It's two days… Amy should've been waking. Yet, she didn't call us or attempted to call us help or something."

Shadow breathed heavily. Sonic noticed his lips curved while closing his breath. It was a sign that he tried hardly to control his anger.

"Amy is an independent girl. She didn't just being kidnapped then let the kidnappers taking her. To Eggman's case it might be different."

"Maybe they did something…"

"Damnit Sonic!! Can't you see? This isn't about her! There's something wrong about you!!"

Sonic was taken back when Shadow yelled. To us he was probably just trying to make sense of it.

But a little voice creeping on his ear, tainting on whatever Shadow's words.

_I spy… I spy…_

"What is this about, Sonic? I've heard what Volt said. You've think I didn't hear it? I've heard the reason why Mephiles wanted Amy is because of you…"

_This is your fault. You want the girl gone. Now looked what happened?_

"I… I didn't… I was worrying about her."

"You're not the only one who's protecting her."

_Amy didn't need you…_

"Wha…What?"

"You think that no one could protect her but yourself? Someone just offered her protection but you dismiss their proposal. Yet, it was proven that they did their job right, and Amy didn't mind about it. What is the reason?"

_What are you hiding it? Oooooo… your small mistake from the past… _

_Did it ring any bell?_

"She's afraid of me…"

Shadow blinked, this isn't the word he expected to hear.

"Why… Why didn't she come to me? Isn't it obvious? She's afraid of me…"

"Sonic, I don't think"

"Why did she afraid of me?" Sonic stood in silence.

Shadow can't spoke any word he felt he didn't know he answer... He also felt he had no right to answer it. He just stayed stood in silence, watching Sonic with pity and hints of worry which he rarely shown.

"TELL ME WHY!!"

"Sonic… I didn't..."

_It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault!_

Sonic suddenly on his knees he clenched on his head, he screaming silently, eyes shut tightly, his body shaken. Few voices rooting on his brains like virus. He prayed those little voices that creeping his ears would shut up.

"Shu…shut up…"

"What are you talking about? I haven't said anything."

"Shut up…"

"Sonic…"

Now this is getting out of hand. As Shadow tried to reach him…

That's when Sonic snapped…

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

Before he knew it Shadow was slammed to a tree nearby. He felt his air decrease shortly. His lungs lacked of oxygen but he saw it impossible to breathe since Sonic gripped his neck abruptly.

"Th…The…hell?? So…Sonic!!"

He saw it.

He was expecting to see him in blue fur but no…

His fur suddenly turned shades of gold, then white, and then pitched back to dark.

Maybe Shadow didn't saw it right. His vision has seriously damaged.

"Son…Sonic stop!!" he pleaded.

Then his eyes were not fresh green lime colored.

Red, yellow…then suddenly no pupil…

"SONIC!!"

Suddenly Sonic blinked, and Shadow saw his eyes turned back to normal organic green.

His grip loosened and Shadow breath hoarsely. He slumped down to the ground while watching Sonic in disbelief.

Sonic he stunned on what just happen. He watched both of his hands, while it shook. He too, cannot belief on what he did.

Then he ran, leaving Shadow alone.

Shadow the hedgehog was never afraid on anything, especially on Sonic. But now, he'd seen lots of things unexpectedly from him. He held himself and tried to calm down. He ended remembering some lyrics from a song.

_I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse_

--

"I think they're over doing it…"

"Yeah, I've heard Sonic's yelling. He must've been really snapped."

Tails looked at the direction when they left, "I think I must go and checked on them."

"Oh okay then. Go with Omega and be careful if you find any monster nearby."

"Okay…"

Knuckle's violet eyes watched carefully as they left.

"Mephiles… Black Doom and Erazor… Of course, I should've think of that."

"Think of what, Knuckles?"

"I think, I know what they're after. In their kind my tribe would call them: Anonymist."

"Anonymist?"

"Anonymist came from 'anonym' which means unknown. Basically they are the non-existence"

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure I would understand what you said. How could they be the non-existence? You've seen them reign over the world?"

"When the world begins…" Knuckles was getting ready to explain, "There was light. Angles are born from the light. Humans and us creature are born from soil. After that lots of elements exist then the chaos emeralds come which purpose was to hold the balance of the world and absolute powers."

Rouge carefully positioned herself to listen on what Knuckles said. She seemed to be interest in this history.

"The Ultimate One gave the emeralds the conscious mind which we referred them as Anonymist, for they didn't have body but wandering minds. They have been here a long time ago and have great senses, they could sense pulse of each creature, balance weather, and they could even sense of time."

"It must've been a gift to have those good senses."

"Oh but it was a curse… Can you imagine? You can see a shirt of yours but saw the each knot of it? Or hearing sounds even far away from the world? Those kinds of things disturbed them greatly. Thus they began to have hatred to living things. It was until one of the anynomist began to borrow the human's body, by doing so they have protection from those senses, some o them preferred creatures, like Chaos to Chao."

"Chaos was anynomist?"

"Yes…"

"Then what happen?"

"Those humans and creatures are called 'Summoners' because they could summon Anynomist, by then the good thing about having those things inside that they provide absolute powers straight from Emeralds. They finally received names, Mephiles, Erazor, Black Doom, Chaos, etc."

"It has a catch isn't it?"

Knuckles raised both of his shoulders, "They have second thoughts but since it was blended, it was corrupted. To have large power of that you could even considered as Gods, some of them were mentioned in ancient tribe or myths. But to have those authorities they lust for it. Since then they made war to each other, summoners to summoners. If you heard mythology 'clash of the Titans' this was the story of it."

"Then what happened?"

"The Ultimate One punished them. Each of Anonymist has different punishment, I only know few of them, Mephiles was thrown into the darkest abyss since then he lived within shadows of the world, Erazor stuck in people's dream. Chaos was blended into water, he was punished to guard the Master Emerald. I'm not sure what exactly happen to Black Arms, but I think they were banished to the outer space and mutated themselves with aliens."

"Well, that sounds horrid. Why do you think they came back?"

Knuckles sighed, "They have lots of hatred to living things… They want to revenge on some sort. I think that was their main goal."

"How did they exactly going to accomplish that by taking Amy?"

"Maybe Amy was part of it plans. I'm not sure how. But to rule the world I think they have to surpass one thing first."

"What would that be?"

"Anonymist didn't necessary have leader. But they have the strongest of them, he was reputed, and was the conscious mind of the Master Emerald. He was named…Nazo…"

-

--

-

_**lyrics are part of "Linkin Park – Papercut"**_

"_**The Ultimate One" here referred to God.**_

**TBC**


	9. Wretch and Wrench to Fix

**Before I begin, I must apologize for one mistake that Knuckles didn't know exactly Volt's serial number…It was Shadow who informed it. A friend of mine once told me he disliked Knuckles from the newest game, assuming that he was more unintelligent there. Therefore I made him more knowledgeable…and aware of most things.**

**To Ana the Hedgehog, the last chapter of Sonic's Basic Informatio****n was found in spindash(dot)net **** I didn't reply message immediately because once thought the site was taken away, but it seemed to be return…(sadly all the profiles had been suffered an unknown error)**

**A small info about char's age, I forgot about how old Rouge and Knuckle are. Sonic was officially 15 from all of the sources, and so was Shadow despite I'm very disagree about this. This story was taken one year step where Sonic here was portrayed 16, with Shadow who physically shared the same age. There was one source saying he was still growing in spite of his immortality. Silver was 14 though to me he seemed a year younger. Volt was the same age with small differences of generation and also few months older than his partner. Both of the Time Masters didn't grown a year, reasonably because they're time travelling.**

**Amy's age…the year of 13 was my best reason to pick the time. Thirteen was considered a bad luck number, or mythical age, the age where children become teenagers, it was also a sign of the beginning of a conflict… **

**--**

_The reality of the other person lies not in what he reveals to you, but what he cannot reveal to you. Therefore, if you would understand him, listen not to what he says, but rather to what he does not say. - _Kahlil Gibran

**--**

"Silver…What are you doing?"

Silver's eyes opened slightly. His amber eyes were more like flickers of fire that started awakening. He noticed his crossed legs sitting position. His area was clouded with his cyan power aura. His conscious was more aware to his surroundings. And He was on top a building where they temporary stay. He looked to the sky to see the big clear blue sky. The albino hedgehog then turned to see the voice owner but a bit hallucinating on what in front of him.

In front of him was Blaze with her own amber eyes staring back to him…

Or so what it was… His cyan power aura slowly dimmed. The figure faded replacing Amy Rose who bent her back forward slightly, curiously observing him. Silver sighed, it's not her. It's different, Blaze's eyes more to judging the universe while Amy was just a mother figure who concerns most of things.

But it was a development. This meant Amy had put a total trust to their guidance, returning more to her own personality. This sudden 'guardian' job was more like a vacation journey ever since she joined. Sometimes they're wondering in faraway hotels in each in different room per hedgehog. On rare occasion they got room services most of the time she cooks. She even stops by their room to boil some hot chocolates in the morning. (AN: Yes…that was my mother's habit during our travelling days)

Somehow jumping time to escape hadn't crossed to Volt's mind. The Cyborg didn't seem to care much about hunting the emeralds. They often travelled on top buildings, making it hard to be detected, or tracked. In most of time Volt was seen wearing a modern oversized jacket with a hood that amazingly can fit his quills inside. This was a serious matter due to his artificially body can easily attracted people's attention. But his money could bribe any service to ignore him. Curse to all money lovers…they're easily manipulated.

How long could they keep this? The Cyborg should've been known, they can't hide Amy long enough for eternity. He had made the promise to return her…therefore he never broke this promise. Still…time is a question while waiting is the most boring thing to do in your life.

"Did I disturb you?" She asked again afraid to offend him.

"Ah no…" He gave a wry smile, "I'm just done meditating."

"Oh…?" He head titled, "Is it like yoga?"

He raised both of his shoulder, "Perhaps… But my meditation is crucial for Summoners. To calm our nerves and restrain our powers."

"What is a summoner? I've never heard of that."

Of course she knew…but she didn't know the real name. Somehow Silver's brain reminded him to not telling further. But seeing Amy Rose who carefully listened to him, he started took interest in telling her more than that.

"A Summoner is…People who could summon an old mythical creature."

"Ooooh are they're like superheroes?"

Silver raised an eyebrow in confusion. She thought Summoners were like valiant beings though in his time they were more to be feared. He noticed it was her nature to give an optimistic response. A wide eyed kid on a candy store…much like Volt was...

"N…no…They are immortals who were bound to the cursed creatures." He corrected.

She titled her head obviously didn't understand his explanation very well. Even so this triggered him to continue. He was started to enjoy this, telling her like a storyteller. This motivated behavior was caused by his cheerless childhood experience. Back in his real home he was underestimated cause of his young age and only Blaze who was willingly listened to him. Now there's actually someone is paying attention to him beside her.

Well Amy was fairly younger than him. Sometimes it's nice for not being the youngest of the pack right now…

"I live in a far future where technology and magic amalgamated, time travelling there is common." He continued positioning himself to a storytelling gesture, "Most of my generations are vagabonds carrying large amount of powers. The rarest breed is Summoners, those are the strongest kind. Though once they're feared few years ago, now they could more like normal beings and able to civilized."

"You could do that? Summon a mythical creature?"

"Not really… I'm the Carrier, the second generation. It was my father who was a Summoner, those are the Genesis. Somehow mythical creatures cannot be surpassed to the next generation unless they died, but it gave tracks of powers from it. Carriers are more popular breed, but not immortal."

"Whoa!" Amy's eyes glistened, her body moved forward in admiration. "This must've been awesome since you're so powerful."

The albino hedgehog gulped, now he understood why most males avoiding her. There's no way anyone could able resisted any of her request. She was asking questions which he was forbidden to tell. But his tongue was tingling because she pled to be answered. No wonder Sonic often runaway, he's too nervous confronting her! Volt was somewhat lucky to facing her without breaking any sweat…well there is a reasonable cause for that.

"Well…I guess this was more like lots of people give too much expectation from me." He turned away in shame, "I mean, my life was seriously crowded. It's not only my father was Summoner my mother was too, they both are Genesis. Then, there were their fathers…my grandfathers in laws. Even both of them are Summoners."

"I didn't know you life with much family tree?"

"Ugh…" Silver sighed, "Basically I didn't know either about them…Volt told that. Aside my parents, I have no clue. I mean, I live separated from them."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No, not in a tragic way…don't worry. See here…they both are Genesis, you know? Like 'when there's a great power' comes a greater responsibility'? They're busy because their jobs and that was the same things happened to me. I bounded myself to a princess and promised to be guard forever."

"It's Blaze isn't it?" Amy nodded it concern, Silver often talked about her yesterday, "But how did you ended up with Volt?"

That happened to be the only question he wasn't eager to answer.

"That… It was happened when Blaze sent me to be train a Time Master. It's kinda long how I ended up meeting Volt. He put some bet and I accepted it…big mistakes…he always won these kinds of games. I stuck to him for a long time ever since." The albino hedgehog massaged his forehead with one hand in distress.

"Um…FWAAAAAAAA!!

And suddenly Volt appeared out of nowhere glomping Amy's neck.

"That was scary!!" He gave a whiney tone, and playful made up scared expression, "Especially the part of Summoners!! It must've been a myth!"

"Volt!" Silver snapped because of his partner's childish interruption."You know that wasn't a myth!! My father was…"

Silver caught Volt's meaningful wink to him. It was then he realized that he's been talking too much…blabbering information...

"…was?" Amy's eyes still wondering. In strange occasion she wasn't surprised to be hugged lightly by the cyborg.

"…was…telling me…so…when…I was…a…kid…" the albino hedgehog gave a sheepish tone as the rest of his sentences trailed off.

"Well!! I see the cafeteria's on this hotel has opened. Let say you should find something to eat there Amy!" Within saying the magic words Amy eyes widened in excitement. She quickly ran off to the stairs.

"Volt!" Silver called again catching his time travelling partner's shoulder, before he followed Amy.

He then gave a strange gesture, intimating a runner using one of his hands. His Cyborg partner then narrowed both of his eyes. He understood what he meant suddenly.

Silver wanted to talk about Sonic…

"Aren't you boys coming?" Amy's voice called, in the halfway to the stairs.

The cyborg's expression suddenly changed quickly, "We'll catch up! Silver's just wanted to use my phone connection to call his girlfriend."

Silver snorted; perhaps there will be no day without a tease from his time travelling partner. As the rose colored hedgehog approved her guardian's excuse, she skipped to the stairs in joy.

Volt then turned back to face his time travelling partner again, "Now what did Mr. Cranky say about telling things?"

"She's so….persuasive…those big…eyes…" Silver's spoke the last sentence like chants in horror, imagining Amy's eyes as some swirling hypnotizing tool.

His time travelling partner gave a slight tongue jerked out from his mouth, "Can't blame you. I mean even Shadow the Hedgehog fell for that."

"How can you exactly talk to her lightly? She even trusted you completely!"

"Simple… She always trusted anyone."

"I don't think hitting you back then is considered an instant reliance."

"Oh that? First time is not a charm…" Volt give a shrug, "She obviously afraid of my Cybernetic parts. It sort of childhood trauma, does Metal Sonic rang any bells?"

"Well, speaking of trauma… Sonic's got a serious case."

The Cyborg bent his organic ears again, "Well, he obviously disturbed by Amy's absence."

"Disturbed this…? His heart was unstable again."

"How worse…?"

"Worse than Shadow was… Far deeper…"

_You're keeping in step, in the line  
Got your chin held high and you feel just fine  
Because you do  
What you're told  
But inside your heart it is black _

_And it's hollow and it's cold_

Another song rang to Shadow the hedgehog's head again. He stopped right before he remembering all of the lyrics, wasn't sure if he would stand the rest of the lyrics. He used to think it was just a song, created some band for fun. But now it creep him greatly…to have some song would represent what happen in your real life. The beat of the song that hums in his head followed the rhythm by the steps of his shoes. He then stopped thinking back about the song, realizing that he's been walking faintly through the jungle. He didn't know how long he would stop his steps.

What just happened?

Usually he refused to think about it again. But he kept wondering why the sudden change of behavior? Sonic had never gone that far before? Shadow was his worst rival that he fought him long enough to know his main personality. He may hated him, but he never desire to harm anybody, even to his enemy. So why the sudden violence?

…And those sudden changes of colors…

Shadow shook his head. His eyes must've been deceiving. There's a possibility at that time, his vision didn't function right. His brain lacked of oxygen, because Sonic choked him near to death.

Choked him…

_It's your fault_

He stopped.

The ebony hedgehog made his sense working again after gazing to long. He discovered…his senses slowly become more sensitive. He could hear the rustling grass, howling wind, chirping birds from afar, and few crickets.

But he didn't found where that sudden voice come from.

Shadow felt…some strange sensation crawling from his neck. The body part where Sonic almost choked…

_I spy…I spy… little man-made rodent_

"Who…Who goes there!"

_You are those scientists's biggest mistake, you shouldn't born…_

The creeping voice crawled again. Shadow spin himself, but he still no sign of any life form except himself and finally, his vision gone blank. The feeling on his neck became worst as it stung and burning.

Out of Shadow's insanity: He felt all of the people circling him. He can't see their face because they're tall. But he could feel all of their eyes watching him…staring him…judging him.

"I…I didn't…"

_That bullet was meant for you…_

Shadow's eyes widened, this is something he didn't want to hear.

_But she died instead…_

"S…STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

He clenched one of his ear (or perhaps head) with his hand to make sure he didn't lose control while his others touching the burning neck. Seeing it's useless to stay there, he fled. But he still felt those eyes watching him.

_It's your fault!_

Shadow saw Tails airplane right where he parked before. He quickly slammed the button as the glass container opened automatically. After he jumped inside, he quickly closed it, locked himself inside. He cried silently inside. Tears didn't fall but his heart aching. He covered his face in shame, while rooking back and forth to calm his nerves.

_Why do you still live?_

"Because…because she wants me too…"

The sound didn't reply as Shadow felt there's a slight chance.

"Because… She gave her life to me. That's unfair... yes…and I deserved to live in hell… But…I can't do nothing to it, it's already happened."

Shadow's pain became lighter. He looked up; the eyes didn't looking for him again

"You can't revive anyone, sooner or later she died. But…to honored her I had to live. To make sure her sacrifice will be worth it, all I can do is to do the right things…even helping my friends. That…that's why… I want to live."

There is no burning again on Shadow's neck. His vision suddenly cleared out. He then slumped to the chair in exhaustion.

"But yes, it was my fault… No one can deny that."

A beeping voice was heard from Tails airplane. He paid no mind to what it is. However, as the monitor blinked it finally caught his attention. He slowly raised his head again. His crimson eyes widened slightly on what he saw in the monitors.

The computer opened a window. What he'd heard from Tails this was an instant email messenger, like telephone only with text. But these text are written in Monotype Corsiva and light blue colored.

"**Don't worry about the rumors. Don't worry about it! )"**

If that wasn't strange enough the avatar was a photo of Maria…

--

"So…they're looking for Nazo? Why didn't they just find it rather than aftering Amy?"

"Like I said Rouge, I don't know why they did that. I mean among all of us we only know Cream and Shadow's past. What about me? Tails? Amy? Well…I don't know about you, but I'll bet it's not as strange as Sonic's. Sonic was fairly different. I may his one of closest ally, but he never speaks his mind."

"Yeah that's true… But do you think you know what happened to Nazo?"

"Not sure… During those devastating war among Anynomist, Nazo was the last to be punished. Master Emerald's function was to neutralize all of the Chaos Emeralds. Nazo was the conscious mind of it, he has the total control of all Anynomist, that what makes him the strongest. You don't need to wake every Anynomist to demolish living things in this world. All you have to do is get Nazo and end it all."

"He sounds like a tough guy with an attitude problem…"

"Oh you'll be surprised. The Ultimate One did have hard time to defeat him, since he was last to be punished. Nazo loves destruction. Among Anynomist he hated living things the most."

"So…his punishment?"

"Hm… let's see… So usually the other Anynomist was punished based on their crime. Like Mephiles, he once boiled the world with his fire; he then punished to become shadows for eternity. Nazo was just…cruel and obviously didn't tolerate to any living creatures… Maybe…just maybe he was forced to live inside some living thing and stuck to it."

"A summoner?" Rouge's titled her head.

"Who knows…?" Knuckles raised both of his shoulder, "There are a lot of mysteries in this world. That's how Nazo got his name. Nazo means mystery."

A bird suddenly flew off from the bushes. The flapping wings sound alerted both them. Rouge's eyes blinked, realizing she's been paying too much attention to Knuckle's explanation. She was kneeling facing the sitting echidna. Well, she could close enough for any physical contact.

"Ah…" The ivory bat swung back her body, she look to another direction, "That was quiet some myth."

Rouge was about to retreated until she felt her hand was caught.

"Rouge…" She turned back and easily recognized Knuckle's gloves holding her, "Those aren't myths…"

"Oh…" She gulped and felt something was wrong.

His grip slowly tightened, "I asked you not to tell anyone about this…"

"…What?"

"I'm serious…Rouge." He called her name once again, with his amethyst eyes locked to her.

"Then…why are you telling me this…?"

"Well…" He sighed and let go of her hand, "I have to admit that you're not the trusted among us, but that's the whole point! You're the only one who won't be so fuss hearing this. Yeah, I know Shadow is close to you. But that doesn't mean you would tell him everything."

"What about Tails?"

"How could I…?" Knuckle's face faced to her again with guilt, "How could I tell him? What would he thought if I tell him that I don't trust Sonic anymore?"

-

--

_-_

The avatar was…a photographic picture.

Shadow known it as human's strangest invention. The creator was a camera…funny, how it could catch some part the time of your life. It's funny that it becomes the witness. This witness showed the truth. The truth he faced however…was hard to believe.

He remembered that photo, Maria on Lily…(well artificial Lily garden)

That photo was taken 50 years ago. It was something personal, hidden between files of Robotnick's family chronicles, wilt and forgotten. Even GUN couldn't find that photo. Who would've set the joke that the avatar was using that photo? Computer can't lie, these tiny pixels prearranged into electronic image.

He positioned himself in front of the plane's computer.

"Who are you…?" He typed.

New text appeared after few seconds. Whoever this is, they must've a good internet connection.

"**Silly hedgehog" **there was a cute animated smiley laughing, **"You remember my avatar…the photo?"**

"How did it get there?" He slammed the keyboard, frustrated.

"**I've been keeping it, this is my favorite."**

Maria's favorite, she claimed it because it was taken from the little curious Shadow the hedgehog. Back then he was a little infant often experimental on things, especially a device that could capture some photo.

Now in front of Tails plane Shadow was in distress. There's no time to convincing if this is real or not. He must find the answer himself.

"Where are you?" he typed back.

"**Up here…"**

Not comprehensive enough…

"On where?"

"**Up here!! Come here I've missed you."**

Then out of nowhere the system shut down…

Great timing…and just when he was getting answer. The ebony hedgehog then yelled in frustration bang the dead monitor hoping it would turned back on.

"Damn it!!"

No luck, it still blank.

Shadow thought he must've find the problem by opened the operating system. It probably got corseting or temperature problem inside. Whatever it is, first thing to do is open the cover and to do that he knew he had to find the screwdriver. He then opened the plane's glass contained then moved to front seat to look for the screw driver. He opened all the drawers and cabin hastily with no luck.

"Where the hell, did that fox put that screwdriver??"

Then the wind whooshed behind him…

Shadow was staggered for a while and then turned back.

A screwdriver was dropped there…

It was clattering and spun on the plane's metal base. Out of nowhere it was put right exactly the time when the ebony hedgehog needed it. Shadow narrowed his scarlet eyes to his left side seeing the bush rustling. But then he chose to ignore it, gingerly took the screwdriver.

Then someone knocked the glass container.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

He yelled but only to see Tails who was sitting in Omega. The fox was obviously scared, both of his long ears flattened in apprehension.

"I'm just checking if you guys all right…" He spoke feebly.

Shadow's glare softened, "I'm sorry… I was frustrated because I think I just broke your plane's operating system."

The fox blinked, "You what…?"

"It was turned off suddenly."

He opened the plane's glass container. Tails then jumped to inside the plane as the ebony hedgehog scooted to give him some room. He let the fox examine the system, "How did it happen?"

"An internet message came out suddenly."

Tails turned to face him and raised an eyebrow, "Sudden internet connection?"

"Y…yes?"

"What was the message about?"

"I have no idea."

Shadow thought, he didn't lie didn't lie? He didn't exactly know what it was. Even though he know who the contact was…

"Do you know where it came from?"

"No…"

That was another fact; he didn't succeed finding the source.

"Maybe it was a spyware…"

"What?"

"Well, I can't explain how it can turn on suddenly. But my plane's computer was programmed to turn off whenever there's an unknown data, the purpose was to avoid spyware's spreading. It should be all right within minutes…but the power switch on was inside the main operating system. You should open the swathe and turn it on…Oh! Good you found the screw driver."

Shadow blinked, he then narrowed his eyes, "Aren't you the one who give this?"

"Uhm…no? I just got here? You mean someone…"

Shadow cut Tail's sentence by a sigh "…Nothing… It was nothing… I think, I'd better fix the computer myself. It was my fault after all."

"Okay…If you insist. But why did you go to plane suddenly?"

The ebony hedgehog was about to reach the computer's cover but his hands stopped in the middle, "Sonic and I have a fight. He runaway after it got worst. I ended myself in this plane."

"Typical…he always ran away from quarrel. But how worse it was? I've seen the trees were broken, did both of you…?"

Shadow froze…

Two trees, one was broken by him.

The other was the one Sonic choked him against with.

Realizing he was immobile, the fox called him again, "Shadow…?"

"It was me… I was so pissed that I hit the tree in frustration." He spoke in haste.

"You hit two trees at the same time?" One of Tail's eyebrow raised.

"Look, I was blind by my madness. I could've hit anything!"

"…but not Sonic."

"…"

"You almost kill him twice during your first meeting. Now, this time he's treating you like nothing. Yet, you're still patient with him?"

"I…"

"You may feel guilty about Black Arms returning. But there's more than that, isn't it?"

Shadow felt both of his hands moving by it opening the computer's cover. It was like an autopilot, his real thought debating whether he would tell or not.

"I…liked Amy…

Tails blinked.

"You know…? I really liked her…a lot."

Of all reason he would never thought Shadow would say that.

"…that would be a problem..."

"I know…" Shadow sighed again, "No one knows about this realizing that Sonic would be irritated about it… Well…Amy knew it already."

"She did?" the fox blinked his eyes as he turn to face the ebony hedgehog again, "What did she say?"

"She was happy…and said she liked me too. But she only saw me as a brother. And then she said…she's not the one whom I love the most."

"Those are strange words to decline someone."

"I don't think she rejected me…" Shadow slumped to the chair, looking to the sky, "She was trying to convince me that she was right. But you know…? She is right, I only see her as a sister. My affection to her started basically to replace the absence of my heart from my long departed friend."

"Shadow…" Tails felt both of his ears flattened. He didn't need to guess who his friend was.

The ebony hedgehog straightened his sit and continued to fix the computer.

"I notice this…after my fight with Sonic. He never let her go, he was serious about her. I never thought he would…"

Shadow faced the fox again as he give a quizzical look, "I don't get it. Aren't you supposed to hate him more?"

Unexpectedly he gave a sarcastic chuckle, "True… Supposedly I have lots of reasons to beat the crap out of him."

"…is it another reason?"

"When I see Sonic…right now…" His voice paused for a while, "…I see myself in the edge of fatalness…only for some reason…I felt this was a lot deeper. I thought if I try to help him hoping he might not fell to the same mistake I've made. To me this was sort of: helping myself, by helping him."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Of course not, you're too blind only hoping to see the goodness from him."

Shadow was more expecting to see the fox to be confused or annoyed. But what he saw on his blue eyes: it wasn't reflected an introverted child. It was more like a blazing blue fire, narrowed like clear blade. For long years experienced he recognized those look, those who always hides lots of secrets.

"I have a right to believe."

Tails gave a simple denial, yet painted with his intelligent accent. This marked Shadow's warning for underestimating another debating opponent.

"So…you're already known there was something wrong with him? And you still keep pretending that nothing is happened?"

"…because he's my brother!" Tails look at him daringly, and a slight raise of voice, "You can choose your friends but not your family. Family always accepted their member no matter how bad their choice was."

"He's not your biological brother and if he's gone under you will follow his track no matter what?"

"What do you know? You don't know how it feels like being abandoned when you're kid. Sonic was the only one who cared about me back then, because of him I met Knuckles, Amy, and Cream as well. I feel a real family, even it's not biological. Now you have a sister figure from Maria Robotnick but she's not your real sister either… If I ask you, will you still trusted her if she's not what it seemed?"

Shadow had gone silent, his scarlet eyes widened slightly.

The young fox didn't wait for his answer thus he jumped out to Omega's head once again. He then ordered the robot to go back where Knuckles was and leave his brother's worst rival alone in the plane. But Tails always the peace maker… Even if he was offended, he still turned back to see Shadow as his azure eyes turned back to innocent child again.

As if he was saying, 'try to think about it'

The black hedgehog felt his grip to the screwdriver was tightened. He didn't want to feel guilt but knowing that Tails was right. Shadow then go back to his work to fix the computer to run away from his guilt. As he managed to open the machine's cover, he grunted, realizing something's missing.

"Oh joy…" he spoke sarcastically, "Now I forgot to ask the kid where he put his wrench…"

Another wind whoosh behind him…

…and as he turned back again the wrench was there dropped, clanking, and hitting the plane's metal surface.

Shadow narrowed his scarlet eyes again, but his hand took the wrench leisurely. He raised the tool to his eye level, close enough to be observed by him. His ears perked up hearing another bushes on the right side.

He sighed, "Come out faker, I know it's you…" wretch and wrench that fix.

BUMP!

Before he knew it a loud bump was heard to the wing part of the plane.

…and Sonic was there sitting on top of it…

His position was far considered to match his personality, sitting straight with his feet swung slightly down. The azure hedgehog sat with his back facing his black doppelganger. His head was a bit lifted high as if he was looking to the sky…no one knows what he really seeing.

Shadow's calling somehow succeeded. His rival was never like being called faker, but that was a slight signage of a normal conversation. He didn't say anything for a while, even didn't ask the azure hedgehog to face him. He knew eyes could be piercing…eyes could kill you like dagger. The eye's language could easily misunderstand than words. Thus to cover the silence Shadow continued to fix the plane, giving him time to calm down.

"How…do you know it was me?"

"The sudden silence and sound of wind blowing passed me? Even an infant could tell only the fastest thing alive can do that."

Another silence clouded again other than sound of metal clicking by Shadow.

"You didn't tell Tails what happen…"

Shadow sighed, he placed the wrench with a slight force, "…because it's unimportant…"

Sonic was about to speak. He finally faced him, "But…"

"STOP IT!"

But suddenly Shadow just swung his wrench and threatened him with the sharp edge nearly touch his nose…

It was sort of sheathing a weapon in meaning to make the debate opponent to pay more attention to him more seriously.

"You are a miserable fellow…"

"…" Sonic only straightened his seat position but none action taken. Shadow thought this was another development; at least he's not going to lash out again.

"You often masked out everything…" he continued, "You didn't want them to know who you are because mostly you are afraid of they would pity you. But then the fact that someone would leave you is more frightening reality, isn't it? The best example was just happened right now. You want to apologize to me but you can't face me. I don't know if it's some pride or you just too coward. However…you are more to a doer, believing some good deeds will fix your mistakes."

A very slow nod…and both of his ears bent.

"Well I know what I did is unforgiving…"

"Shut it…" He growled, "I'm not your damn friend, Sonic!"

Sonic blinked…he was a bit surprised by what Shadow said and this time, the edge of the wrench touching Sonic's nose.

"I'm not your friend who would pity or leave you if you do terrible things. Yet, I'm not your enemy who would laugh on your mistake or dragging you into misleading turns. I'm just your worst rival, who wants things gone straight and the way it was. We always compete almost everything…even Amy."

"…I…"

Shadow lowered his wrench, "I cared about Amy a lot, but apparently my affection is not enough compared to you. If I can't have her, I might as well just take care anything that's important to her. Yes, that means you, I envy that. At least you still have a family that trusted you, no matter how disheartened you are." The ebony hedgehog returned to repairing again.

One point was given to Tails…

It was then Sonic semi-faced him. As Shadow's scarlet eyes observing him again it seemed he was beginning to be himself. His lime eyes, still dull and anxious…but it was sign of improvement.

"Look…about what happen…"

"…I'm not going to ask you about that." Shadow quickly interrupted, and that statement rewarded with Sonic's slight surprised expression, "Maybe I was too pushy. But next time you could've just say that you're offended, rather than killing me."

A faint wince from Sonic was heard, remembering his mistake, "I heard…voices…"

He was silent.

"What voices…?"

"From afar… I don't know where it came from. These days, I suddenly can sense most of things like… How fast the wind could blow through my fur and your conversation with Tails somehow can be heard to me clearly…"

"…Well, aren't it supposed to be gift…?"

"…I see when you're surprised because you received a message from someone you thought was death."

A loud sound of clanking metal, it came from the wrench which Shadow faintly dropped.

"H…how…?" the ebony faced his rival with scarlet eyes widened in fear.

Sonic's lime eyes are still dull, but he was standing, "I recognize the picture few times when I visited Eggman."

"…but it… It might be a prank or something."

"You didn't think of that…" He continued but his voice are lower, "I never seen any of those in Eggman's data. This one is a rare photographic picture."

Shadow felt it again, a sudden rush of energy made him weak. He took steps back away from Sonic but slumped down again to the seat.

"What do you think it was?"

"I'm not sure." His blue doppelganger's ears bent down again, "Some things can't be explain."

"I'd rather believe in something with explanation! It's not like someone could rise after the death."

"Maybe she didn't die in the first place…"

And suddenly Sonic's chest fur was caught by Shadow (AN: I could mean he was grabbing his "collar" but male hedgehogs didn't wear any shirts… sighed). However this was different, it was meant to make him serious about this conversation rather than lashing him. The ebony hedgehog realized this sudden gesture… He almost lashing out on him, the same mistake he did. Likewise, sometimes there's no difference between him and his rival.

"I saw her death…" He then loosened his grip and slowly releasing him, "And it took years for me to accept it. You can't expect me to accept her being alive again."

Sonic's eyes are still unreadable. But he wasn't offended by Shadow's action. He just acting like a lifeless doll as his innocence started to sparked through his eyes.

"Why…?"

He turned away, "What if this is not real? What if it's not her?"

"Well…there's one only way to find out…"

The ebony hedgehog knew what his rival meant. They need to investigate.

"First seeing her death and now she's alive? I don't deserve any of this…"

"I guess… We always get what we don't deserve…even the good ones."

Shadow turned to face him in, surprised by his words that was spoken by him. He observed Sonic's lime eyes once again, and to his surprise, it turned lucid.

…and a small genuine smile grown slightly…

"So you believe what I saw it's not illusion?"

"Well, you believe me even though I almost kill you?" Sonic's smile grew to a grin. His personality started came back to normal.

Shadow snorted, "Look who's talking…? You've done the same thing with me from the fact that I almost kill you twice."

He heard Sonic's faint laugh behind him.

It felt…like almost a miracle.

Nevertheless, Shadow managed to close the cover of the computer. It rebooted itself.

"It won't return…" the ebony hedgehog sighed in disappoint, knowing the message had been missing from the monitor.

Sonic scooted closer to see the monitor, "Tails said if the computer turned off forcefully, none of any current activities was saved."

"Maybe I just need more clue… She says she's in 'up' place. Not sure what it means. But, for some reason, I feel I'm getting closer to her whenever I help you."

"So this means you will help me find Amy?" the fastest thing alive looked at Shadow in disbelief.

"I don't know if that was wrong or right thing to do. But then again I still don't care. I can't just leave you stranded there, can I? You pathetically just snapped out because Amy was taken away from strangers. It is clear to me that it was you who needed her more than she needed you."

"Look… I just mad back then, okay?"

"Well, that was just a small problem… If something bad really happened to her then what would you do?"

Shadow turned back to see Sonic finally facing him. His lime eyes are still gleaming normally, but he then goes apprehensive as showing from his bent down ears.

"I…don't know…"

-

--

-

So Sonic and Shadow finally ceased fire. But on the other side of the floating island. The danger lurked out…

"Rise my creation… I, Erazor Djinn summoned all of you to invade this place. Mephiles say I can't kill that blue rat… But that doesn't mean I cannot torture him, can I? Let the hunt for emeralds and those rodents…begins!"

-

**Why? Because I'm a MSN Messenger addict…down to Yahoo im, they sucked!!**

**The lyrics was another one from "Nine Inch Nails – The Hands that Feeds" **

**Next would be the first start of Time Travelling: The Past.**

**Sorry for my grammar mistake, etc.**


	10. The Other Side of Me

**Hey...fo-chan had finally come back. Sorry for the very late chapter.**

**I have been through a lot this months lately, so many distractions, etc.**

**I've decided, since STM will be a long long day, I would submit short chapters but fast to update than long chapter but long to update...**

---

What can't kill you, will make you stronger…that would be another toning phrase when it comes to rivalry, Sonic noticed this. But to him, he had another strange addable phrase into his language version.

Sometimes it's good to have enemies…they can save your life.

It was a strange phrase and unacceptable. It was sort of the laws of gravity had tell us that apple didn't fell from the tree, it wasn't normal. But who can agree that Sonic's life was normal? His never ending quarrel with Eggman was the first evidence of it.

And now, having Shadow who was walking beside him, he started to believe his current addable phrase was true. To have rivals and enemy, they place sudden challenges which forcing you to push beyond limit. And here's the advantage of it…mutual self-improvement.

Despite their gift of speed, both of the hedgehogs would rather take a silent walk back to their friends. They had advantage for these, a small talk, not necessary and though it was more like a waste of time. However, Sonic felt more content being with him for a strange reason. Most of the time they would walk in silence, other times Sonic would give one phrases or two. In later occasion his phrases grew into few sentences, sentences into stories.

Before the incident happened, the ebony hedgehog was never once listened to him. Back then normal Sonic usually talks too often, and most of the time his words are useless colorized by his cockiness. But this is not 'any' occasion, and those words that Sonic spoke…those aren't his words. His stories that were told to Shadow's ears didn't seem to make sense. He would give a metaphorically tale that started with the words 'what if…?' Most of the time Shadow imagined Sonic's words like endless labyrinth, with him as the experimental rat lab.

Those may be Sonic's voice. But the way he talk, and that behavior…that isn't him. Few stories were told again, still with his voice, but it still isn't him. Shadow would give him some few comments signaling that he listened, if not he would bounce back the question. And then if all of those options are not correct he would just plain listen in silence. For some reason Sonic was content about this conversation.

Shadow was right, he was his rival. He didn't care about Sonic's changing behavior. It is something to be pity, Sonic was usually live alone, until his life was crowded with his friends. He never once lose any of them, even imagining it would traumatize him. Shadow was different…he was loved and lost in a tragic way. But Sonic give him full trust of him, even though every one would think that's insanity.

He didn't instantly favoring his worst rival over his friends. He still would prefer Tail's company, Knuckle's support, and Amy's smile…if he would ever see her again. In spite of that Shadow was loyal…and he had his promise. He never broke his promise even if it cost his soul. Sonic already witnessed that. If he lost everything, Shadow would be there, until his promise is fulfill.

"If I am a good person… I wish, I could have normal life with my friends."

Shadow asked, "Why would you say that?"

"I am not a good person. I've kept something inside…for too long."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

This was some kind of denial from Shadow. He wasn't really clueless. But he was saying that because he refused to know. Sonic then gave a slight smile, but grew to a twisted smile afterwards. Shadow felt the chill once again as if ice slide down to his back. Another faint instinct warned him once again.

"You know what I'm talking about, Shadow… You just saw it."

The ebony hedgehog bit his lip, another unusual expression for him, "Then can you tell me what that was?"

"Honestly I don't know what it is either. I only can tell what he wants or what he feels."

"He…"

"…Other me." He quickly answered.

"Since when did you have it?"

"Not sure..." Sonice breathed, "It's always there. It something I grew with, most people grew with minds and experience, I grew up with this thing. This thing is something that I can't keep or either loosing it. It will always be there. It's just the matter if I'm awaking it or not…"

"Is it awake now?"

Sonic stopped walking. He faced him, hushing and signaling a silent gesture. Another odd gesture from the famous hero, Shadow noticed. The ebony hedgehog once again feel the chill on the air as he observed a morbid smile grew from Sonic.

This wasn't Sonic…he was sure of it. Nevertheless, Shadow stayed calm, he saw his lime eyes were not dull yet. Sonic's sanity still took the lead of his body.

"Shh…He was about to sleep for now… Don't wake him. These days he was easily awake."

"What is this thing…?"

He spoke silently, slowly lowering his finger, "That thing is like a black dog who always stuck with his human 'friend'."

"…You mean owner…?" Shadow corrected, it was his first real reply.

"No... It's a companion. An owner can completely control the dog. I can't control him, I don't have that rank. This black dog can bite his human friend, while the human would defend back by hitting him. But they never kill each other…oh no…they always stuck to each other, taming each other, hurt each other…and they can't live without each other."

"How long have that black dog living with you?"

"Long enough, I don't remember. Maybe it was before I was born."

For a moment Shadow was silent, whoever this 'thing' was currently playing with him. If Sonic imagined this as a dog, he was more imagining this as a cat who was playing Shadow like it's little bird prey.

"When did you realize that black dog inside of you?"

For a moment the azure hedgehog frowned, he coward his view to the ground, "Ever since I saved Amy for the first time. I…sort of making a pact with him."

Another silent reply from Shadow, he just realized how big role that Amy was playing. He then asked again, "Why did he agree to save Amy for you?"

Sonic raised his head to face him, lime eyes was still dull, "He had lots of advantage by keeping Amy. You should see it clearly from the first encounter with Amy I awakening him. And then each time she was closed to me, my emotion was quiet unstable. That's a bad thing…you see _he_ like it that way, it sort of feeding him. He did say he was determined to protect her but I never trust in him. A black dog may can guard, but it still a predator."

Shadow allowed some sympathy showed in his face, "That's why you always runaway from her? That's why you're mad when Volt told you about Amy? And you yelled him back that you can't be with her?"

The azure hedgehog gave a weak smile, "Ironic isn't it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to ask?"

"The black dog," Shadow took a breath on his pause, "Why did he try to kill me?"

Sonic closed his eyes frowning, "Bad things maybe. He was annoyed, really annoyed, but amused as well…"

"Oh really?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"You're the second person beside Amy that could easily wake him. The problem is…each time it happened, it's not in a good mood."

Shadow winced, "He really hated me that much?"

"I was really afraid he might kill you someday. But in the end he was impressed by your power. He then spared you, in hoping you'll have a use someday."

Shadow gave a slight frown, it was more like a mild stressful manner. Of course he was definitely hated to be underestimated. But under these circumstances, he also spared Sonic for saying those words honestly. "I'll take that as a good thing". He distracted his view for a while to see their environment, the endless jungle. For a while he didn't have the courage to see Sonic's eyes, perhaps he was afraid if his eyes gone blank again.

"Sonic…" he called his name barely to be heard.

"Yes?"

"Why did he change his mind?"

Sonic once again face him, "He said… You and me, we're the same."

"Same as what?"

"I'm not sure what he meant. But he is right, we both are the same. Dogs always alarmed when they found another dog."

Shadow was about to think deeper again to the word as 'same'. Unfortunately, as he accidentally face Sonic's face, he saw his smile grew into twisted and morbid one. The ebony hedgehog stared back at him, abruptly distracted by the morbid smile. His thoughts had gone by seconds. His brain didn't function right, as if Sonic's morbid smile had the power to confuse anyone who gaze upon him.

"You're afraid…" Sonic stated, "I can smell that."

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to react." He mumbled, half disbelief, slight confused and slight fear.

"Well, I had a slight request. If you don't mind."

His smile soon was fading, that is something Shadow would've thanked God for. By the time Sonic change his expression into a sad smile, a very saddest smile, the dark hedgehog raised an eyebrow.

Confused, he then asked, "And that would be…?"

And he didn't expect the conversation had turned direction.

"If someday I'm not myself…would you kill me?"

Shadow quickly blinked, "What…?"

"Would you kill me, if I'm not myself?"

Now this was something he really didn't expect. The dark hedgehog was gravely confused, he stepped back.

"Would you end my life, if I start to hurt someone?"

Sonic continued asking while double step forward, ignoring Shadow's puzzlement. He then raised his gloved hands raised to his chest, a slight gesture of devotion.

"Would you promise to punish me, and end my misery?"

This time Shadow had the courage to speak, while his head faintly shook in disagreement.

"Sonic, accidents happens…"

"Cut the crap, Shadow, you know what I meant!!" Sonic lost his patience, suddenly burst out.

Shadow accidentally yelled back in defense, "I had no right! You ask me to be a killer, Sonic. I did that once, and those spirit's life whom I take haunted me to these days. I live a cursing life, Sonic! Don't ask me to do it again. I had no right to take someone's life!"

Sonic's eyes glared to Shadow demanding attention, "You almost do it several times before. This isn't a suicide wish, damn it! I only ask you to judge me. I'm sinful Shadow…a sinful person who waited for his best crimes and be judged!!"

"Who determined what's good and bad to you?" Shadow glared back. He was, for a while proud to keep control on this conversation. Sonic was about to argue back, but he immediately cut him off, "What does it matter if you're good or bad?"

This time Sonic did silent. He stood there observing him, eyes far too caution.

"There was two different being who live in this world, Shadow. There were no good people and bad people. There was only people who can choose good or bad things in their lives and there was someone who was born to do be bad thing."

"…and that's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard…"

Sonic startled, he didn't argue back at Shadow's comment.

"If there was a God would He create something evil on purpose? No, He might give us a chance to choose. We live to choose, whether it's good or bad, but most of the time those choice is not as simple to be labeled like black and white…mostly in grey. The God I know never judge us…He never was, He only wants us to be responsible to whatever choice we took. That was includes you."

Sonic gave another silent, he gazed to the ground long enough until he finally spoke, "You believe that we all the same…? …to have choices in our lives?"

"We all are… No matter how dammed we are."

"Why?" he asked weakly, still lime eyes gazed to the ground, "Why are you keep believing in me? Why do you keep thinking I was never evil?"

Shadow was about to answer when he caught a glimpse of Tail's figure in Sonic's back. The azure hedgehog didn't notice the fox, he was still busy with the guilt over him. Since Tails didn't seem want to interrupt them but to watch Shadow then continued.

"Because…" he sighed, "Honestly I never cared what choice you took but…" he gritted his teeth, "…ugh I hate to admit but…" Shadow finally took a serious posture, facing Sonic with a perfect confidence, "Yes I trusted you, no matter how idiot you are, you always choose the value life of others…especially your friends, even for those you didn't know, even the enemy who multiple times killed you…Eggman and me. You wouldn't hesitate to jump and save the day without thinking whatever happened to you…"

Sonic grew silent again and this time Shadow didn't wait for answer. He left without checking back, because that's when the part where Tails took over.

"I always believe…" the fox speak taking Sonic's had startling him, for just noticing his presence now, "I always believe in you"

"But I'm falling… to deep this time." Sonic was about to argue but Tails didn't let him speak.

He continued, shook his head, "Remember when we first met? When I suddenly can fly? Remember what I said to you?"

Sonic shook his head gently, confused.

"If you fall… I'll catch you… That's what brothers are."

Sonic was about to argue that they're not related. He was about to said harshly to his phrase because it was corny. He was about to deny his little brother's faith.

But when he saw Tail's blue eyes glittered masked by his sad smile…

…He silenced himself…

---

**Still TBC**

**I'm very sad when I wrote this. Because, what happen to Sonic is almost the same struggle I've through with. And the last words that Tails spoke it's actually the same words my friend said...**

**The 'black dog' that Sonic describe was inspired by a book that describe 'black dogs' as a metaphor of 'depression'. But it isn't exactly depression on Sonic's mind....**

**Thank you for your time reading it!  
**


End file.
